TOME 2 Sur les bancs de la vie
by Feux-follet
Summary: Suite du premier recueil sur le couple de Jily avec ses hauts et ses bas, bienvenue dans leur vie
1. Terreur de neige

**Tome deux arrivé à destination, bonne lecture à tout le monde !**

Drabble 1 ... Terreur de neige

_ Lily, pourquoi tu as crié ?

_ Mais James regarde devant toi espèce d'idiot !

_ Quoi ? Je ne vois que la sorcière

_ Justement

_ Tu pleures maintenant ?

_ James, on est bloqués depuis dix minutes devant la sorcière et j'en ai une peur bleue, aucun commentaires s'il te plaît

 **Alors ? J'avoue, c'est un peu inspiré de faits réels**

 **Next : Nom d'un chien !**

 **A tout de suite**


	2. Nom d'un chien !

**Bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 2 ... Nom d'un chien !

_ James, tu as entendu ?

_ Quoi ?

_ On aurais dit un aboiement

_ On est dans un bungalow, pas dans un chenil

_ James, Sirius partait où exactement en vacances ?

_ Euh ... en France

_ Où !?

_ ...

_ SIRIUS ! JE VAIS TE TUER !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Peaceful**

 **A demain**


	3. Peaceful

**Hey ! Bonne lecture**

Drabble 3 ... Peaceful

_ James, tu es insupportable ! Tu es vraiment toqué !

_ On avait dit pas de disputes la première semaine

_ Je t'assure que la seconde sera un feu d'artifice

_ C'est vrai ? Dans quelle ville ? A quelle heure ?

_ Si je te dis tous les jours toutes les heures ici, tu me dis ?

_ Au secours

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Risque d'incendie**

 **A demain**


	4. Risque d'incendie

**Hello ! Désolée pour hier, je vous en laisse trois aujourd'hui du coup**

Drabble 4 ... Risque d'incendie

_ James ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ J'essaye un nouveau sort pour allumer la cheminée, je n'y arrive pas avec les allumettes

_ Euh ... tu veux de l'eau ?

_ Non pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas soif

_ Pas pour toi imbécile, pour l'incendie que tu vas déclarer !

 **Alors ? Vous préfèreriez que James arrête et laisse Lily s'occuper du feu ou qu'il continue ?**

 **Next : Echarde**

 **A tout de suite**


	5. Echarde

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drabble 5 ... Echarde

_ Lily, j'ai un truc dans le doigt, ça fait mal

_ Mais c'est rien, juste une écharde

_ Tu peux me l'enlever s'il te plaît ?

_ Oui ... va me chercher une aiguille et du désinfectant

_ ...

_ James ? JAMES ! Je plaisantais ! Accio écharde

* * *

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Aube**

 **A tout de suite**


	6. Aube

**Bonne lecture**

Drabble 6 ... Aube

_ James, tu crois qu'on va y arriver ?

_ A faire quoi ?

_ Devenir aurore

_ Moi oui, c'est évident, mais toi ... NON JE PLAISANTE, POSE TA BAGUETTE !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Organisation désorganisée**

 **A demain**


	7. Organisation désorganisée

**hello ! Bonne lecture et bon dimanche !**

Drabble 7 ... Organisation désorganisée

_ Lily, cette fois je suis sûr d'avoir tout bien rangé, viens voir, la chambre est nickel

_ Non c'est vrai ? Et le programme de révision ?

_ Aussi ! Allez viens voir !

_ Mais ... James ! Tu as tout poussé sous le lit et tu as gribouillé le programme, pire qu'en maternelle !

_ Oh mais ça ce n'est qu'un détail

_ James Potter, cours vite

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Promo envahissante**

 **A tout de suite**


	8. Promo envahissante

**Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 8 ... Promo envahissante

_ Lily ! Viens voir, là tu ne peux pas me dire que je n'économise pas

_ Mais James, c'est quoi ça ? Non, dis moi que je rêve !

_ Bah quoi ? Un kilo de banane, ça n'a jamais tué personne

_ Mais on n'aime pas ça crétin !

_ Ah ... j'avais oubli, mais tu vois j'étais tellement content d'avoir trouvé une bonne affaire que ...

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Air marin**

 **A demain**


	9. Air marin

**Hey ! Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 9 ... Air marin

_ Lily, j'ai une idée du tonnerre !

_ Ah oui ?

_ Pour soigner le fait que je suis ... bah ... que je te fais enrager

_ Chouette ! C'est quoi ?

_ Vu que c'est la mer qu'il me faudrait et que je ne vais quand même pas toujours transplaner, je vais faire couler un bain et y mettre du sel

_ C'est l'une des pires âneries que j'ai entendu, reste toi même, ça vaut mieux

 **Alors ? James essaye le sel ou pas ?**

 **Next : L'ordre**

 **A tout de suite**


	10. L'ordre

**Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 10 ... L'ordre

_ Lily ! Dumbledore a proposé qu'on se joigne à l'ordre

_ L'ordre du Phoenix ? Mais c'est génial, tu as répondu quoi ?

_ Que je ne savais pas encore vu qu'on commençait nos études pour êtres ...

_ Aurores ? Espèce d'idiot, il fallait dire oui !

_ Ma pauvre Lily, tu ne sais même pas reconnaître l'ironie dans ma phrase

 **Une petite vengeance XD**

 **Next : Bricolage du dimanche**

 **A demain**


	11. Bricoleur du dimanche

**Hello ! Bonne lecture**

Drabble 11 ... Bricoleur du dimanche

_ James ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Une surprise !

_ Pour qui ?

_ Sirius

_ Et c'est quoi ?

_ Une niche, je la mettrais dans le jardin et il dormira ...

_ James, tu te moques de moi ?

 **Alors qui veux que Sirius tape l'incruste ?**

 **Next : Avec des si ...**

 **A tout de suite**


	12. Avec des si

**Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 12 ... Avec des si

_ James, tu fais quoi ?

_ J'imagine notre vie différemment

_ Ah, et pourquoi ?

_ T'imagine, si tu étais moins casse pied, on ne crierais jamais

_ Si tu étais moins idiot, tu comprendrais que c'est TOI qui casse les pieds de tout le monde

 **Alors ? Qui est le plus casse pied ?**

 **Next : Ecoute !**

 **A demain**


	13. Ecoute !

**Hello ! Aujourd'hui je vous en laisse quatre pour rattraper hier**

Drabble 13 ... Ecoute !

_ James ! James !

_ Hum ?

_ Il y a du bruit dans la maison ! Mais réveilles toi !

_ Mais c'est rien, rendors toi

_ James, la vaisselle fait du bruit !

_ Lily, c'est chez le voisin, rendors toi

 **A qui ça n'est jamais arrivé de croire qu'il y avait un voleur dans la maison ?**

 **Next : 1 2 3 soleil**

 **A tout de suite**


	14. 1 2 3 soleil

**Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 14 ... 1 2 3 soleil !

_ Lily, tu es prête ?

_ Oui !

_ 1 ... 2... 3... soleil ! Retourne au poulailler

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

_ Tu as bougé

_ C'est pas vrai ! Tu triches James !

_ Mais non ! Sirius,elle a bougé hein ?

_ Non

_ Ah, tu vois !

_ Mais ... Oh c'est pas juste

 **Deux mauvais joueurs XD**

 **Next : Non mais vous allez voir**

 **A tout de suite**


	15. Non mais vous allez voir

**Euh ... joyeux non anniversaire !**

Drabble 15 ... Non mais vous allez voir

_ James, arrête, tu n'y arriveras jamais tout seul

_ Mais bien sûr que si !

_ James, tu sais que tu ne pourras jamais ...

_ Non mais vous allez voir, je suis quand même capable de faire un barbecue sans mettre le feu !

_ C'est toi qui le dis, la dernière fois les pompiers sont quand même intervenus

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Rentrée**

 **A tout de suite**


	16. Rentrée

**Bonne lecture**

Drabble 16 ... Rentrée

_ Aujourd'hui vous êtres là pour devenir aurores, j'espère que vous serez à la hauteur !

_ James ! James ! Espèce d'idiot réveille toi !

_ Hum ... Lily ? Il reste du café ?

_ Euh ...

_ Monsieur ?

_ Oui jeune homme

_ Je peux avoir du café ?

_ Pardon ?

 **James continue dans sa lancée de maraudeur XD**

 **Next : Pas touche !**

 **A demain**


	17. Pas touche

**Hello bonjour ! Bonne lecture ;)**

Drabble 17 … Pas touche

_ Eh, la rouquine, un verre ça te tente ?

_ Alors d'abord la rouquine à un prénom, et un mari, donc va voir ailleurs

_ James !

_ Quoi ? Non mais tu l'as vu avec ses yeux de merlans frits ?

_ Oui mais ce n'est pas la peine d'hurler, tout le monde t'a regarder

_ Au moins tout le monde sait que tu as un mari

_ Oui

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Boîte**

 **A tout de suite !**


	18. Boîte

**J'espère que ça vous plaira**

Drabble 18 … Boîte

_ Lily, ça te dis d'aller en boîte ?

_ Ah non désolée je ne peux pas

_ Bah pourquoi ?

_ J'ai fais une promesse à mon père

_ Laquelle ?

_ Je n'irais jamais en boîte

_ Tu avais quel âge ?

_ Dix ans

_ Ah … SIRIUS ?

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Raté !**

 **A tout de suite**


	19. Raté

**Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 19 … Raté !

_ Lily !

_ Hum

_ Tu m'aime ?

_ Oui

_ Tu préfère quoi en moi entre ma beauté, mon intelligence, ou …

_ Ton sens de l'humour

_ Ah bon ?

_ Oui

_ Depuis quand ?

_ Ce que tu viens de dire.

_ Tu te crois drôle Evans ?

_ Non moi c'est Potter maitenant

_ A h oui …

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Vide grenier**

 **A tout de suite !**


	20. Vide grenier

**Bonne soirée**

Drabble 20 … Vide grenier

_ Lily, tu fais quoi ?

_ Du tris pour demain

_ Pour demain ?

_ Oui, pour le vide grenier

_ Mais tu triches !

_ Hein ? Pourquoi ?

_ On n'a pas de grenier

_ Non mais j'ai une cervelle moi

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Beurre**

 **A demain !**


	21. Beurre

**Bonne lecture à tous en cette belle journée !**

Drabble 21 ... Beurre

_ Lily, je n'irais plus faire les courses

_ Ah et pourquoi ?

_ La vendeuse m'a incendier alors que je lui demandais un renseignement

_ Lequel ?

_ Si je pouvais avoir du beurre et l'argent du beurre

_ James, tu es impossible ! Je vais vraiment finir par t'étriper

_ Toi aussi ! Non mais c'est quoi cet endroit où les gens veulent ... OK J'AI COMPRIS POSE TA BAGUETTE S'IL TE PLAÎT !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Cadré**

 **A tout de suite**


	22. Cadré

**Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 22 ... Cadré

_ Bon on prend quelle photo ?

_ Celle du mariage

_ Mais James, je te dis que ce n'est pas possible, on ne va pas la mettre en triple, elle est déjà dans le salon et dans la chambre

_ Oui ... moi !

_ Quoi ?

_ Enfin euh ... une photo de nous deux ... ah tiens celle sur la plage !

_ Je te rapelle quand même que tu l'as perdue et que même accio ne marche pas

_ Ah oui ... dommage ça aurait fait bien dans la salle de bains

 **Vous mettriez quelle photo vous ?**

 **Next : Voisin du palier**

 **A demain**


	23. Voisin de palier

**Hey ! Je suis sincèrement désolée du retard, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé il y a dû avoir un bug de réseaux je ne pouvais pas accéder à mon compte. Je commence bien l'année, en vérité c'est une catastrophe, mais passons, je me rattraperais pour plein de choses ce week-end , je vous le promet !**

Drabble 23 ... Voisin de palier

_ James, reviens ici !

_ Tu ne m'attraperas pas !

_ C'est ce qu'on va voir !

 _Quelqun frappe, Lily ouvre_

_ Oui ?

_ Je suis votre voisin, vous pourriez faire moins de bruits ? On est dans un immeuble, pas dans un palace, alors si vous ne voulez pas de problème avec la police pour tapage nocturne ET en journée ...

_ Mais moi je suis aurore monsieur !

_ James, tait toi !

_ Aurore ? Intéressant, en quoi ça consiste ?

_ ... A vous claquer la porte au nez

 **Alors ? Vous voulez que le voisin revienne de temps en temps ou pas ?**

 **Next : Je ne veux pas y retourner**

A tout de suite


	24. Je ne veux pas y retourner

**Bonne lecture, inspiré de faits réels**

Drabble 23 ... Je ne veux pas y retourner

_ Lily, pourquoi tu pleures ?

_ Rien ça va passer

_ Dis moi !

_ James, je déteste cette ville, c'est trop grand, les gens sont effrayants, je veux plus jamais y retourner

_ Mais Lily, tu veux être aurore ?

_ Oui

_ Alors souffle un bon coup, sèche tes larmes, et reprend ton joli sourire. Dans une grande ville les gens sont différents, mais on est là nous, les maraudeurs, alors ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer

 **Comme j'aimerais avoir les maraudeurs avec moi, vraiment**

 **Next : Rien de cassé ?**

 **A demain !**


	25. Rien de cassé ?

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, désolée pour hier, j'ai eu un contretemps.**

Drabble 25 ... Rien de cassé ?

_ Lily, tu sais faire du ski ?

_ James, c'est du patin à glace

_ Oui c'est pareil

_ Non

_ Regarde moi !

 _James prend de la vitesse et un mur_

_ Ça va ?

_ Non

 **Et voilà**

 **Next : Gare à toi**

 **A demain**


	26. Gare à toi

**Hey ! Absolument désolée du retard, je suis vraiment tête de linotte, désolée.**

Drabble 26 … Gare à toi

_ Lily, où es-tu ?

_ …

_ Tu es forcément cachée ici ! Je sais que c'est toi qui a mangé mes chocogrenouilles

_ ….

_ Lily ?

_ James ? Qu'est-ce que tu fait par terre ?

_ Euh … je croyais que tu étais là. Où sont les chocos s'il te plaît ?

_ Ah oui, ils sont dans mon coffre pour éviter une pénurie

 **Alors ? Apparament certains enferment de la nourriture pour éviter que les enfants n'y touche, ça vous ai déjà arrivé ?**

 **Next : Porte monnaie**

 **A tout de suite**


	27. Porte monnaie

**Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 27 … Porte monnaie

_ Lily, c'est quoi ce courrier ?

_ Les impôts, James

_ Mais ils nous volent, on ne leur doit rien !

_ Si, l'électricité, l'eau, plein de choses

_ Et les impôts, ils en font quoi

_ Ils améliorent la vie de certains je pense

_ Oui, celle de la reine d'angleterre, ah les rapiats ! Tous ça pour des toutous

 **Alors ? Je crois que la reine a possédé 24 chiens ^^**

 **Next : Sac de patates**

 **A tout de suite**


	28. Sac de patates

**Oui j'en fais trois pour me faire pardonnée, encore désolée**

Drabble 28 … Sac de patates

_ James, tu pense quoi de cette robe ?

_ Elle est jolie

_ Et je suis comment ?

_ Tu veux la vérité ?

_ Tant qu'à faire

_ Bah … on dirait un sac à patates

_ Merci, je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance.

_ Je suis fier de toi, tu ne te fâches pas pour une fois

 _* Lily sort et claque la porte de l'appartement, le repas bout *_

_ Lily revient ça va exploser !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Gastronomique**

 **A demain !**


	29. Gastronomique

**Hey ! Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 29 ... Gastronomique

_ C'est qui qui a eu l'idée de ce restaurant là ? C'est toi Remus ?

_ Non

_ James, c'est moi et je te l'ai dit en plus

_ Je sais ma Lily, mais le problème c'est que je ne pensais pas qu'il fallait être aussi sage ! On ne peut rien faire !

_ Ici on se tient bien, oui

_ Je parie que tu l'as fait exprès pour qu'on ne fasse pas le cirque

_ Oui

 **Imaginez la déception de James XD**

 **Next : Chère porte automatique**

 **A tout de suite**


	30. Chère porte automatique

**Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 30 ... Chère porte automatique

_ James dépêche toi !

_ Oui ...

* _La porte automatique s'ouvre trop tard, James se la prend en tentant de rattraper Lily *_

_ James ! Ça va ?

_ Oui je crois

_ Mais comment tu as fait ? Elle est censée s'ouvrir toute seule

_ Oui, mais vu que je courais

_ Tu courrais ?

_ Pour te rattraper, tu m'as dit de me dépêcher ! Ah non si maintenant c'est de ma faute alors que je t'obéissait, non, je vais envoyer un courrier au créateur de ce machin pour lui dire de les faire s'ouvrir plus vite !

_ James, je te crois, c'est bon, viens

 **Vous imaginez James faire scandale dans un magasin pour la porte ? XD**

 **Next : Assèchement**

 **A demain**


	31. Assèchement

**Hey ! Bonne lecture tout le monde !**

Drabble 31 ... Assèchement

_ Lily, le voisin demande pourquoi il n'y a plus d'eau

_ Bonjour monsieur

_ Pourquoi l'immeuble n'a plus d'eau ? Le ballon est vide

_ Ah bon ?

_ Oui

_ Et ? Pourquoi vous nous demandez ?

_ Parce que tels qu'on vous connaît c'est votre faute

_ James, dis moi, tu as éteint le robinet après avoir arrosé la voisine du dessous ?

_ Non ...

 **Halala on seraient perdus sans eux XD**

 **Next : Sérénade**

 **A tout de suite**


	32. Sérénade

**Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 32 ... Sérénade

_ James, c'est toi qui chante depuis tout à l'heure ?

_ Non, tu sais que la dernière fois il y a eu un orage alors depuis j'évite

_ Mais alors c'est qui ?

_ Ah je crois que c'est le voisin du dessus

_ Et tu entends ce qu'il chante ?

_ J'ai l'impression qu'il parle de toi

_ Alors celui-là il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe !

_ ATTENTION VOUS L'AVEZ FÂCHÉE

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Confiance**

 **A demain !**


	33. Confiance

**Hello ! Bonne lecture, et si vous avez des remarques à faire sur ce tome 2 n'hésitez pas, si par exemple il y a des choses qui ne vous plaisent pas dîtes le moi que je puisse m'améliorer**

Drabble 33 ... Confiance

_ Lily, je peux te faire confiance ?

_ Evidemment !

_ Bon, alors est-ce que tu peux surveiller mes chocogrenouilles ? Quand Sirius traîne dans un rayon de cinq kilomètres, je ne lui fais pas confiance

_ Vous êtes les meilleurs amis du monde quand même !

_ Oui, mais pas sur ce coup là, et si tu ne veux pas je vais demander à Remus, lui il voudra bien, et en plus il n'aime pas ça, donc aucun risque

 **Alors ? Il le confie à qui ?**

 **Next : Liste**

 **A tout de suite**


	34. Liste

**Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 34 ... Liste

_ Lily ? Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

_ Oui

_ Tu veux quoi pour Noël ?

_ James ... on est en septembre

_ Oui mais avant c'est mieux, comme ça on ne fait pas la queue dans les magasins

_ James, ce sont des gens comme toi qui détruisent l'esprit de Noël

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Egalité**

 **A demain**


	35. Egalité

**Hello ! Bonne lecture et bon week-end !**

Drabble 35 ... Egalité

_ Lily, je viens d'avoir une idée du tonnerre

_ Ah oui ?

_ Pour les repas, on va faire égalité

_ Tu veux dire que tu vas m'aider à cuisiner ? Oh James je t'adore

_ Mais non, toi tu cuisines et moi je mange

 _* Lily le gifle *_

_ Mais c'était une blague !

_ Continue de plaisanter sur ce sujet là et tu vas voir ce qui va t'arriver

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : James et les fleurs**

 **A tout de suite**


	36. James et les fleurs

**Je dédie ce drabble à AliceJeanne17, elle saura pourquoi ;) Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 36 ... James et les fleurs

_ Oh Pétunia, quel déplaisir de te voir

_ Je viens voir mon anormale de soeur

_ Entre vous deux je dirais plus que c'est toi, mais bon, chacun son avis

_ Elle est où ?

_ Là où tes épines ne pouurons pas l'atteindre, à l'université, parce que je me doute que toi tu n'y met jamais un pied

_ je me demande pourquoi elle reste avec un idiot pareil

_ Tiens c'est drôle je pensais exactement la même chose pour toi et Vernon. Allez, ouste, va te planter ailleurs, trouve toi un pot ou n'importe quoi et va voir ailleurs

 **Il est en colère XD**

 **Next : Remus**

 **A demain**


	37. Remus

**Hey ! Aujourd'hui quatre pour le prix de deux, ça vous vas ? Je tiens à remarcier Alicejeanne17 et Rose-Eliade pour leur soutient**

Drabble 37 ... Remus

_ Lily, j'ai invité Remus ce soir

_ Mais James on n'a plus rien dans le frigo tu veux qu'on fasse comment ?

_ Il est là en fait

_ Vous savez quoi, on va au restaurant, ce sera plus simple

_ Mais Lily, ici ?

_ Ici quoi ? Si tu avais fais les courses comme je te l'avais demandé on en serais pas là

_ Tu sais Lily, au pire on remet ça à plus tard

_ Non Remus, j'ai une meilleure idée. Il veux rester ici eh bien c'est ce qu'il va faire. A plus !

 **Je crois que c'est aussi une petite vengeance pour la boîte**

 **Next : Tu es sûre ?**

 **A tout de suite**


	38. Tu es sûre ?

**Bonne lecture tout le monde**

Drabble 38 ... Tu es sûre ?

_ Lily, pourquoi Vernon a appelé en disant qu'il ne nous parlerais plus jamais ?

_ Il le fais à chaque fois

_ Oui, à chaque fois que tu perd le contrôle

_ Eh bien je ne le perdrais plus puisque je ne lui parlerais plus jamais

_ Tu es sûre de ton choix ?

_ Absolument

_ Tu le regretteras, mais ce n'est que mon avis

 **James a-t-il raison ou c'est Lily ?**

 **Next : Cauchemard**

 **A tout de suite**


	39. Cauchemard

**Je n'ai pas d'idées euh ... je vous adore !**

Drabble 39 ... Cauchemards

_ James !

_ Hein quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Non rien, désolée j'ai du faire un cauchemars

_ C'était quoi ?

_ Voldemort voulait nous tuer

_ Ah oui c'était un cauchemars, le jour où il nous tueras je m'appellerais le pape des fous

 **Je sais normalement ils doivent mourir, mais on va dire pas dans cette fic, vous en dîtes quoi ?**

 **Next : Ricochet**

 **A tout de suite**


	40. Ricochets

**Bon courage pour demain !**

Drabble 40 ... Ricochet

_ James, tu sais jouer aux ricochets ?

_ Oui, et je parie que je te bat !

_ Très bien ... Un ... Deux ... Trois !

_ A moi ... Un ... Deux ... Trois ... Quatre ... Cinq ... Six ... Sept ... Huit ... Neuf ... Dix !

_ James ?

_ Oui ma Lily Jolie

_ Sans tricher s'il te plaît

_ Oh !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Je ne te crois pas**

 **A demain !**


	41. Je ne te crois pas

**Hello ! Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 41 ... Je ne te crois pas

_ James, est-ce que Sirius est venu aujourd'hui ?

_ Euh... non

_ C'est bizarre mais je ne te crois pas

_ Mais tu ne me crois jamais !

_ Oh si ! Mais pas quand je vois de la farine partout avec des empreintes de chien !

_ Ah non mais c'est le chien du voisin !

_ Je vais t'en coller moi un chien du voisin, tu lui dis de revenir et vous allez nettoyer tout ça !

 **Il l'a cherché la non ?**

 **Next : Superstition**

 **A tout de suite**


	42. Superstition

**Bonne lecture ^^**

Drabble 42 ... Superstition

_ Lily, j'ai l'oreille droite qui siffle !

_ Compte jusqu'à combien

_ Euh ... 19 !

_ Ah, ça veut dire qu'une personne dont le prénom commence par S parle de toi mais pas dans le bon sens

_ Non, c'est vrai ? Sirius ! Je vais le ...

_ James, ce n'est qu'une blague, une superstition !

_ Ah ... je vais quand même l'appeler au cas ou

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Goûter**

 **A demain**


	43. Goûter

**Hey ! Désolée de publier si tard, je fait la rencontre avec la philosophie et la dissertation ensemble ^^**

Drabble 43 ... Goûter

_ James, tu as faim ?

_ Oui et toi ?

_ Aussi, bon on fait quoi ?

_ On va manger des crêpes ?

_ Oh non, des gaufres, ça fait trois jours qu'on mange des crêpes !

_ Justement, mon but est d'en manger pendant une semaine

_ On se retrouve ici dans une heure ?

_ D'accord

 **Au moins il ne se disputent pas pour une crêpe XD**

 **Next : War**

 **A tout de suite**


	44. War

**Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 44 ... War

_ James, s'il y avait la guerre, on ferait quoi ?

_ Des nouilles

_ Pardon ?

_ Oui, les nouilles ça cuit vite et n'importe comment

_ Mais ...

_ Et en plus, c'est bon !

_ Tu me désespère

 **Alors ? Vous feriez quoi à la place de Lily ?**

 **Next : Je t'adore**

 **A demain**


	45. Je t'adore

**Hello ! Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 45 ... Je t'adore

_ Lily, je t'adore

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

_ Rien

_ Je ne te crois pas

_ Pourquoi ?

_ La dernière fois que tu m'as dis ça vous aviez incendier le dortoir

_ Ah oui, avoue que c'était drôle !

_ James, tu as fait quoi ?

_ Je sais qui est le criminel dans ton bouquin

_ Non, ne fais pas ça ! James, je t'en prie tais toi !

_ On ne s'y attend pas du tout mais c'est son meilleur ami

 **Je vous laisse imaginer la suite ;)**

 **Next : J'ai perdu les clés**

 **A tout de suite**


	46. J'ai perdu les clés

**Bonne lecture**

Drabble 46 ... J'ai perdu les clés

_ James, ouvre vite il pleut !

_ Lily, on a un problème

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu n'as pas ta baguette sur toi

_ Non pourquoi ?

_ J'ai perdu les clés

_ Et ta baguette ?

_ Elle est à l'intérieur

_ QUOI ? James ! On fait comment ?

_ la fenêtre est ouverte, je te fais la courte échelle, et tu ouvre !

_ C'est bien gentil tout ça mais la fenêtre ouverte c'est chez le voisin

_ Oh !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Atterrissage forcé**

 **A demain**


	47. Atterrissage forcé

**Hello ! Bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 47 ... Atterrissage forcé

_ Lily, accroche toi, on va atterrir

_ Non James attend !

_ Tu n'as rien à craindre !

_ JAMES !

...

_ James

_ Quoi ?

_ Le voisin

_ Oui ?

_ Il nous a vu

_ Ah mince, euh, tu as ta baguette sur toi ?

_ Non, vas-y, moi je vais ouvrir

_ D'accord, si je ne suis pas revenu dans une heure, tu t'affole

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Tu vas me manquer**

 **Je vous dis à demain, désolée de devoir ne vous en laisser qu'un**


	48. Tu vas me manquer

**Hey ! Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 48 ... Tu vas ma manquer

_ Lily, tu ne peux pas y aller

_ James, on en a parlé cent fois, j'irais faire cette première mission que ça te plaise ou non

_ Lily ! Tu ne peux pas, sinon je vais devoir me faire porter pâle

_ Pourquoi ? Parce que personne ne te fera à manger ?

_ Non, parce que tu vas me manquer

_ Je t'aime James, mais il faut vraiment que je la fasse, je t'en prie

_ Mais s'il te plaît !

_ JAMES

_ D'accord d'accord

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Cinéma**

 **A tout de suite**


	49. Cinéma

**Bonne lecture again ;)**

Drabble 49 ... Cinéma

_ C'est génial cet écran géant !

_ James, tais toi

_ Non mais c'est vrai, ils ont des bons côtés ces moldus

_ Tu veux une droite ?

_ Sans façon

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Poissons rouges**

 **A tout de suite !**


	50. Poissons rouges

**Bon week-end !**

Drabble 50 ... Poissons rouges

_ Lily, on peut adopter des poissons ?

_ Pour faire quoi ?

_ Bah ... tu ne veux pas de chien, alors je me suis dis ...

_ Non

_ Pourquoi ?

_ On en a déjà

_ Où ?

_ Toi, tu oublies toujours tout

_ Oh, c'était toujours mieux qu'un chien

_ Je confirme

 **Alors ? Elle accepte finalement ou pas ? Suivant le nombre de votes, j'en ferais une suite ;)**

 **Next : A moi**

 **A demain**


	51. A moi !

**Hey ! Que de retard, je suis sincèrement désolée ! Promis j'éviterais que ça recommence, mais comme je ne m'en sors pas de cette philosophie, j'accumule le retard, désolée**

Drabble 51 ... A moi !

_ Lily, regarde, ce sont mes poissons

_ James, on les a achetés ensembles, ce sont les notres, et comme tu oublieras de les nourrir, ce seront les miens

_ Ne l'écoute pas Cap'tain, elle n'est pas méchante

_ Cap'tain ? Le poisson ?

_ Oui, puisque c'est le MIEN

_ N'importe quoi ! Ce sont les notres, et je pensais l'appeler Hope

_ Très bien, cap'tain hope ?

_ Oui

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Contes**

 **A tout de suite**


	52. Contes

**Bonne lecture tout le monde !**

Drabble 52 ... Contes

_ Tu lis quoi ma Lily ?

_ Les contes des frères grimm, pourquoi ?

_ Des contes ? Mais ...

_ Tu sais ce qu'on dit ? ''Un jour on sera assez grand pour relire les contes'', et je trouve que c'est vrai

_ Ah ... alors si je vais chercher mes cartons avec mes petites voitures, ça marche aussi ?

_ Mais tu n'as rien compris ?!

_ Non

 **Au moins c'est clair ^^**

 **Next : Soleil et parapluie**

 **A demain !**


	53. Soleil et parapluie

**Hello ! Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 53 ... Soleil et parapluie

_ James, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? On n'a pas besoin de parapluie, il fait beau

_ Je me méfie, la dernière fois que je l'ai pensé et que j'ai laissé le parapluie il y a eut un déluge

_ Bon, si ça t'amuse

_ mais ça ne m'amuse pas au contraire ! En plus je passe pour un crétin

_ Je ne te le fais pas dire

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Premier poisson**

 **A tout de suite**


	54. Premier poisson

**Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 54 ... Premier poisson

_ James, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle

_ Quoi ? Ne me dis pas qu'ils ont interdit de faire des anneries ?

_ Non mais ...

_ Alors c'est rien

_ James, c'est cap'tain hope

_ Oui ?

_ Il est mort

_ C'est pas vrai ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé

_ Tu as oublié de le nourrir, c'était ta semaine

_ On peut en reprendre un ?

_ Oui mais ...

_ J'y vais, prépare le bocal !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Ménage party**

 **A demain !**


	55. Ménage party

**Hello ! Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 55 ... Ménage party

_ Tu veux bien m'aider, James ?

_ Oui bien sûr

_ Chouette, prend ce balai

_ C'est un balai ?

_ Oui, en plastique, tu balaye ici s'il te plaît, moi je m'occupe de la chambre

_ Quoi ? Oh, mais je voulais voler

_ Tu pourras si tu nettoie ça

_ Bien chef, de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix si je veux manger

_ Tu exagère !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Tiens debout**

 **A tout de suite :)**


	56. Tiens debout

**Bon week-end !**

Drabble 56 ... Tiens debout

_ Lily, tu te sens bien ?

_ Je suis crevée

_ Assied toi, tu es toute pâle, tu veux un café ?

_ ...

_ Lily !

_ ...

_ C'est pas vrai, elle s'endort n'importe où celle-là, Lily !

_ Hum ?

_ On est dans un amphi, essaye de tenir éveillée

_ ...

_ Et après on dit que MOI je ne sais pas me tenir, hein ?

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Aïe !**

 **A demain**


	57. Aïe

**Bonne lecture tout le monde !**

Drabble 57 ... Aïe

_ Lily, j'ai quelque chose à te demander

_ Oui ?

_ Tu peux me soigner le coude ?

_ Pourquoi ? Tu t'es fait mal ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu dire "aïe"

_ Aïe, ça te vas ?

_ J'allais te soigner quand-même tu sais ?

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : le chien du voisin**

 **A tout de suite**


	58. Le chien du voisin

**J'espère que ça vous plaira :)**

Drabble 58 ... Le chien du voisin

_ Tu entends le chien ?

_ James, comment ne pas l'entendre ?

_ Sirius est quand même beaucoup mieux élevé que ce cabot

_ James ! Sirius est un animagi, alors oui il te donnera la patte pour te dire bonjour, tandis que celui-là est normal

_ Oui, eh bien il est pénible !

_ Je ne dis pas le contraire

_ Tu crois qu'un silencio ?

_ Non !

 **Vous imaginez James faire un grand sourire à Lily à ce moment ? Moi oui XD**

 **Next : Invité**

 **A demain**


	59. Invités ( 1 )

**Bonjour à tous ! Au fait, je voulais m'excuser, je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour me supporter, je le fais avec du retard je le sais, je suis désolée mais un GRAND MERCI aux revieweuses, qui se reconnaîtrons sans peine, pour le passage de la barre des cent, je vous remercie beaucoup !**

Drabble 59 ... Invités

_ Lily, dépêche ! On est invités chez le voisin

_ Pour faire quoi ?

_ Je n'en sais rien il veut nous voir

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on a encore fait ?

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Invités (Partie 2 )**

 **A tout de suite**


	60. Invités ( 2 )

**Un petit jeu pour le prochain drabble, Lily et James répondent à vos questions ! Laissez-les en review ou en mp, ils vous répondrons, c'est mon cadeau pour les cent reviews en retard ^^**

Drabble 60 ... Invités ( Partie 2 )

_ Vous nous avez demandé de venir ?

_ Oui, on pourrait prendre un apéritif et faire connaissance, parce que jusqu'à maintenant on ne sait que se hurler dessus, faisons la paix !

_ Il est à vous le chien ?

_ James !

_ Oui, c'est exact, il est mignon n'est-ce pas ?

_ La paix est impossible

_ Pourquoi ?

_ James, tais-toi !

_ Parce que votre chien nous casse les pieds !

 **Aucun tact, ce James. N'oubliez pas les questions !**

 **Next : Interview**

 **A demain !**


	61. Interview

**Hey ! Chose promise chose dûe, voici l'interview avec vos questions ^^**

Drabble 61 ... Interview

_ Lily, on a reçu du courrier et il faut répondre aux questions, tu viens ?

_ Je suis là, alors ?

_ La première est de ... Rose-Eliade. Lily, c'est pour toi

_ Pourquoi est-ce que je reste avec James alors qu'il me fait hurler ? Parce que je l'aime, que nous nous sommes mariés, et que sans moi il ne pourrait pas survivre une journée. Et puis si je lui hurle dessus, c'est qu'il le mérite, ça ne m'empêche pas de l'aimer, quoi que des fois je le balancerais bien par la fenêtre

_ Sympa ! La suite... trois questions de Juliette54 ... ah elle est pour moi ! Qu'est-ce que j'aime le plus chez ma Lily ? Rie à part le fait qu'elle cuisine très bien. Non je plaisante, je l'adore ! Elle est comme une ancre pour me retenir de faire des âneries, et puis je l'aime, elle est jolie, intelligente, et elle a un sale caractère

_ La suivante est pour moi ... oh, je sais, un poisson-chat, comme ça tout le monde est content ! Ou alors je me débrouille pour mettre le poisson en sécurité, et j'achète un chat. Je devrais peut-être engager Mcgonnagal ?

_ Non !

_ La dernière, le nom du poisson ... Survivor, cap'tain débiluche ou ... némo ?

_ Moi j'aime bien cap'tain débiluche

_ Vous seriez deux dans ce cas. Merci de nous avoir posé vos questions !

 **Et voilà, la scéance d'autographes est au bout du couloir ^^ Vous avez aimé ?**

 **Next : Pêche**

 **A tout de suite**


	62. Pêche

**Bonne lecture**

Drabble 62 ... Pêche

_ Lily, il y a un truc moldu que je n'ai jamais essayé

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ La pêche

_ Tu vas au bord de la rivière, tu dis ''accio poisson'' et c'est bon

_ Mais et les moldus ?

_ Les moldus attendent trois heures pour rien des fois, et comme tu n'est pas patient ...

_ Demain je le ferais à la manière moldue, tu verras si je ne suis pas patient

 **Alors ? Prêts pour demain ? XD**

 **Next : Pêche miraculeuse**

 **A demain !**


	63. Pêche miraculeuse

**Hey ! Je suis désolée du retard, je ne me suis pas sentie tellement bien cette semaine et j'avais pleins de choses à faire donc je m'excuse, vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ?**

Drabble 63 ... Pêche miraculeuse

_ Lily ! Viens vite, j'ai un problème !

_ Tu as pêché une chaussure ?

_ Non, un pigeon !

_ Mon oeil

_ Mais c'est vrai, vite !

_ Oh mais ... en plus tu as raison ! Pauvre bête

_ Pauvre bête ? Attend, c'est moi qui devrait me plaindre ! Il a gâché la pêche !

_ Mais non, un pigeon c'est extraordinaire, tandis qu'un poisson, ça n'aurais servit à rien, tu n'aurais pas put de vanter

_ Tu peux le détacher ? Il tire trop fort !

 **Je vous jure que c'est tiré d'une histoire vraie !**

 **Next : Marge**

 **A tout de suite**


	64. Marge

**Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 64 ... Marge

_ Et vous, que faîtes vous dans la vie ?

_ Je poursuis mes études

_ Espèce de fainéant, bon à rien

_ Marge, s'il vous plaît

_ Et toi, Lily, tu devrais avoir honte

_ Ah bon ?

_ Vivre ainsi, tu aurais put prendre exemple sur ta soeur, elle au moins a réussit sa vie

_ Parce qu'elle a épousé votre balourd de frère ? Ah bien oui, plus loin je la suivrais, mieux je me porterais

_ Au fait, Marge, vous savez jouer au ballon ?

_ Non, James !

 **Oui, c'est tante Marge ^^**

 **Next : Espoir**

 **A demain !**


	65. Espoir

**Hey ! Bonne lecture tout le monde !**

Drabble 65 ... Espoir

_ Lily, on peut avoir un chien ?

_ Pourquoi tu me demandes quand tu connais la réponse ?

_ On ne sait jamais

_ Maintenant tu sais

_ Demain est un autre jour

_ Oui, demain on a cours

_ Oh !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Je suis sorcier**

 **A tout de suite**


	66. Je suis sorcier

**Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 66 ... Je suis sorcier

_ Excusez moi de vous déanger ...

_ Oh, monisuer le voisin

_ C'est juste pour vous demander d'être plus discret

_ Pardon ?

_ J'appartiens au ministère de la magie, avec tout le boucan et les étincelles magiques qu'on a chaque jours, tout le monde va deviner

_ Vous êtes sorcier ? Je ne l'aurais jamais cru !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Ah bon ?**

 **A demain**


	67. Ah bon ?

**Hello ! Bonne lecture :D**

Drabble 67 ... Ah bon ?

_ James, que te voulais le voisin ?

_ C'est un sorcier

_ Ah bon ? On ne s'en serait jamais douté

_ Oui, justement, nous on commence à êtres soupçonnés

_ Mince, mais en même temps à qui la faute ?

_ Quoi ? La dernière fois on gardait le chat de ta soeur et il a joué avec nos baguettes, bon et alors ?

 **Qui lui explique ? Lily démissionne**

 **Next : Ne te loupe pas**

 **A tout de suite**


	68. Ne te loupe pas

**Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 68 ... Ne te loupe pas

_ James, tu es sûr de vouloir le faire ? Je peux t'aider

_ Non, on m'a assez seriné que je ne savais rien faire, tu vas voir si c'est vrai !

_ Mais je n'y crois pas, tu es capable de plein de choses mais pas de ça !

_ Si ! Je vais ranger cet appartement sans magie !

_ Fais attention

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Réflexion faîte**

 **A demain !**


	69. Réflexion faîte

**Hello ! Désolée pour cette absence, je commence à les cumuler honte à moi. Préparez vous, le centième drabble va décaper ;)**

Drabble 69 ... Réflexion faîte

_ Lily, j'ai changé d'avis

_ A quel propos ?

_ Sirius ici ce n'est pas une bonne idée

_ Tu es sérieux ? Oh tu es le meilleur !

_ On achète une maison ?

_ Je me disais aussi

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Conte de fou**

 **A tout de suite**


	70. Conte de fou

**Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 70 ... Conte de fou

_ James ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

_ Je viens d'apprendre que les contes de fées existent

_ Tu saigne du nez crétin

_ Oui, à cause de la voisine, tu sais Mlle Neige

_ Blanche ?

_ Exact. Elle a un droit remarquable

_ Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

_ J'ai cogné, je me suis trompé de numéro de porte

_ Le six et le neuf ne sont pas pareils

_ Son neuf est mal accroché

_ James !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Neige avant l'heure**

 **A demain**


	71. Neige avant l'heure

**Hello ! Je suis désolée, j'ai vraiment du mal à tenir la cadence, promis je vais me réorganiser, avec les vacances ce week-end ce sera plus simple**

Drabble 71 ... Neige avant l'heure

_ Lily, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

_ J'ai froid et je suis sûre que ça ne sert à rien parce qu'on aura pas de neige

_ Mais si regarde ... Nix Incanduit !

 _*il se met à neiger dans la pièce*_

_ James, tu es génial !

_ Oui je sais

 **Alors ? Apparemment il neige déjà dans les alpes, j'espère qu'on en aura cet hiver ^^**

 **Next : Projets**

 **A tout de suite**


	72. Projets

**Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 72 ... Projets

_ James, tu voudrais qu'on ait un enfant ?

_ Même plusieurs ma Lily jolie !

_ Hum ..

_ Tu veux bien ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Lily !

_ Oui ?

_ Mais tu sais, avoir un enfant ?

_ Je ne dis pas non

_ Je t'adore !

 **Oui, promis, ils vont bientôt vous annoncer la bonne nouvelle ;)**

 **Next : Sucre**

 **A demain !**


	73. Sucre

**Hello ! Bonnes vacances à tout le monde !**

Drabble 73 ... Sucre

_ James, ne me dis pas que tu as reccomencé

_ A faire quoi ?

_ Tes expériences

_ A vrai dire je crois que j'en ai commencé une mais laquelle ...

_ Ce n'était pas avec du sucre ?

_ Ma Lily, tu es géniale, je vous lais faire un caramel géant mais jai oublié ...

_ Que le sol n'est pas une poêle ? Qu'il faut rajouter de l'eau ?

_ Oui

_ Et est-ce que tu vas oublier ce qui va t'arriver si tu laisse le sucre par terre ?

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Elles avancent avant moi !**

 **A tout de suite**


	74. Elles avancent avant moi !

**Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 74 ... Elles avancent avant moi

_ Lily !

_ Quoi ?

_ Mes chaussures, elles avancent avant moi

_ Pardon ? Tu les as aux pieds !

_ Oui, mais elles avant avant moi

_ Ah, tu veux dire qu'elles sont trop grandes

_ C'est trop bizarre, il faut que tu essaye

_ Tout ce qui va arriver si je le fais c'est que je vais tomber !

_ Mais

_ Tu ferais mieux de t'habituer à celles-là, nous n'avons pas les moyens de t'en faire sur mesure

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Essais**

 **A demain**


	75. Essais

**Hello ! Bonne lecture et bonnes vacances !**

Drabble 75 ... Essais

_ James, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ J'essaie mon costume pour Halloween

_ Parce que tu as l'intention de fêter Halloween ?

_ Oui pas toi ?

_ Pas vraiment non

_ Quelle rabat joie celle là

_ Tu sais ce qu'elle te dis la rabat joie ? Que si tu veux te manger tu te débrouille

_ Non Lily reviens ! Promis on ne fête pas Halloween mais reste sinon je vais mourir !

 **Quel idiot ! XD**

 **Next : Bataille musicale**

 **A tout de suite**


	76. Bataille musicale

**Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 76 ... Bataille musicale

_ Lily, tu écoutes quoi ?

_ Les Beatles, c'est un cd que ma mère m'a donné l'autre jour

_ J'aime pas beaucoup

_ Alors qu'est-ce que tu aimes gros malin ?

_ Bah ... Pink Floyd

_ Eh bien va l'écouter ailleurs

_ Mais pourquoi pas toi ?

_ J'étais là la première !

 **Pour les dates j'ai vérifié sur Wikipédia, et je n'ai rien contre les deux groupes, il fallait seulement deux connus avec des dates concordantes**

 **Next : Bout du nez**

 **A demain !**


	77. Bout du nez

**Bonne lecture tout le monde !**

Drabble 77 … Bout du nez

_ Lily, j'ai froid !

_ Je n'y peut rien

_ Mais mon bout du nez gèle !

_ Laisse moi voir ça … Attend, j'ai un remède miracle

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Regarde là, dans la boîte … plus près !

_ Atchoum ! Atchoum !

_ Le poivre est miraculeux

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Frayeur**

 **A tout de suite**


	78. Frayeur

**Bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 78 … Frayeur

_ Lily, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu pleure ?

_ C'est rien, ça va passer

_ Si on me disait ça à chaque fois que ça ne va pas je serais milliardaire

_ Le petit garçon de Mme Stevenson est gravement malade

_ Lequel ? Le rouquin ou celui qui m'a lancé son jouet à la figure ? Pitié, le p'tit est trop chou, il faut que je lui apprenne à se servir de la magie ! J'avais trouvé un nouveau membre pour les maraudeurs

_ D'abord il a quatre ans, ensuite il est sans pouvoirs magiques, de plus si, c'est lui

_ Pas la peine de pleurer, il me ressemble, il va s'en remettre !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Vert pomme**

 **A demain !**


	79. Vert pomme

**Hey ! Bonne lecture**

Drabble 79 … Vert pomme

_ James, quelle est ta couleur préférée ?

_ Rouge bien sûr !

_ Sérieusement ?

_ Tu peux garder un secret ?

_ Pour qui me prend tu ?

_ Pour ce que tu es, Lily Potter

_ Alors ?

_ Le vert

 _* Fou rire de Lily*_

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Loup y es-tu ?**

 **A tout de suite**


	80. Loup y es-tu ?

**Le centième se rapproche ...**

Drabble 80 … Loup y es-tu ?

_ James, a quoi tu joue ?

_ Loup y es-tu ? Que fais tu ?

_ J'approche

_ Loup y es-tu ? Que fais-tu ?

_ Méfie toi je vais te lancer un sort

_ Non ! Lily, c'est pas du jeu !

_ Pourquoi ?

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Piquenidouille**

 **A demain**


	81. Piquenidouille

**HellO ! Comment allez-vous ?**

Drabble 81 ... Piquenidouille

_ Lily ! Viens voir, vite, j'ai appris au poisson à chanter

_ Oulah, tu as de la fièvre ?

_ Non, mais il suffit que je chante piquenidouille et il lance des bulles en rythme

_ C'est toi l'andouille

_ Tu te crois drôle ?

_ Très

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Et une assiette, une !**

 **A tout de suite**


	82. Et une assiette, une !

**Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 82 ... Et une assiette, une !

* _Enorme bruit dans la cuisine *_

_ James, ça va ?

_ Oui oui, pour le moment

_ Pourquoi pour le moment ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

_ Pour le moment parce que tu vas hurler ... J'ai cassé le service de porcelaine

_ JAMES POTTER !

_ Et voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Je serais toujours là pour toi**

 **A demain !**


	83. Je serais toujours là pour toi

**Hello ! Merci aux revieweuses, Rose-Eliade, Alicejeanne17, Echco, Juliette54 et les autres :)**

Drabble 83 ... Je serais toujours là pour toi

_ Lily, j'ai mon premier ordre de mission de l'ordre, je pars la semaine prochaine

_ Quoi ? Et pour combien de temps ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas venir, ce n'est pas juste !

_ Lily, calme toi ! Je pars pour une semaine. Dumbledore a dis qu'il voulait que tu restes en pleine forme pour une mission plus tards

_ C'est toujours pareille, je suis persuadée que la mission qui me sera confiée sera de nourrir l'ordre pendant un mois !

_ Allez, ce n'est pas terrible, et puis je te promet que je serais toujours là pour toi

_ Ta mission est dangereuse n'est-ce pas ?

_ ...

_ James !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Valise**

 **A tout de suite**


	84. Valise

**Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 84 ... Valise

_ Lily, tu peux vérifier si ma valise est bien faîte ?

_ Mais, James, tu pars en vacances ?

_ Non pourquoi ?

_ Ne me prend pas pour une idiote, je ne vois que des vêtements d'été

_ Parce que la mission se passe dans un pays chaud

_ Voldemort prend des vacances aux Bermudes ou quoi ?

_ Tu trouve ça drôle ?

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Méli-mélo**

 **A demain !**


	85. Méli-mélo

**Hello bonjour ! Bonne lecture**

Drabble 85 ... Méli-mélo

_ Lily, tu as vu ma valise ?

_ Dans le panier

_ Quel panier ?

_ Chez le voisin

_ Le panier a un voisin ?

_ Pardon ?

_ Euh ... le voisin a un panier ?

_ Non, c'est seulement pour que tu te serve de ta tête

_ Pour fair quoi ?

_ Réflêchir

_ ... Ah je sais ! Sous le lit !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : mésaventure**

 **A tout de suite**


	86. Mésaventure

**Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 86 ... Mésaventure

_ LILY !

_ Quoi encore ?

_ Je viens de faire la plus grave erreur de ma vie

_ Tu as dis la même chose quand Sirius t'a piqué ton paquet chocogrenouille

_ Je me suis trompé en cuisinant

_ C'est pas si grave

_ J'ai pris le poisson rouge au lieu du poisson pané

_ Le poisson rouge ... notre poisson rouge ?

_ ...

_ Mais tu es complètement cinglé ou quoi ?

_ Pas fait exprès

 **Vous imaginez Lily dans ce moment ?**

 **Next : Cerf pas volant**

 **A demain**


	87. Cerf pas volant

**Hello ! Je publie en avance aujourd'hui**

Drabble 87 ... Cerf pas volant

_ Lily, j'ai acheté un cerf volant

_ Vraiment ? Génial ! On va essayer ?

_ Oui je veux bien, mais il faut s'éloigner, les moldus vont avoir des doutes sinon

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce qu'un cerf ne vole pas, normalement

_ Tu en as déjà fait ?

_ Oui avec Sirius

_ Vous avez fait voler un animal ? Mais vous êtes pires que des idiots !

_ Ben quoi ?

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Bambi**

 **A tout de suite**


	88. Bambi

**Bonne lecture**

Drabble 88 ... Bambi

* _James et Lily regardent Bambi, la mère meurt *_

_ bah Lily pourquoi tu pleures ?

_ C'est trop triste !

_ Mais t'inquiète, moi je sais où elle est

_ Ah bon ?

_ Tadaaaa !

 _* Il ramène une terrine de paté*_

_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_ Bah quoi ? Je croyais que tu la voulais

 **Ignoble ! XD**

 **Next : Maraudeurs**

 **A demain**


	89. Maraudeurs

**Hey ! Enfin je retrouve un ordinateur, je suis désolée normalement j'en avais un mais il est tombé en panne donc voilà, désolée**

Drabble 89 ... Maraudeurs

_ Lily, t viens ? Demain je pars et donc avec les maraudeurs on voulait ...

_ Non, je la connais la chanson, je viens avec vous et je dois seulement vous ramener, non cette fois débrouillez-vous

_ Bon eh bien désolé Sirius, est-ce que tu peux prévenir Remus qu'on annule ?

_ Pourquoi ? Sirius reste !

_ Lily, si tu ne veux pas nous ramener, personne ne le fera

_ Eh James, au pire j'appelle Remus et on viens ici

_ Sirius, tu es génial !

_ Sirius je vais te tuer

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Départ**

 **A tout de suite**


	90. Départ

**Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 90 ... Départ

_ Bon voyage James

_ Merci ! Au fait, j'avais une question

_ Oui ?

_ Chouette !

_ Pardon ?

_ Tu as dis oui, je n'ai plus qu'à appeler Sirius pour organiser un vrai enterrement de vie de garçon vu qu'au premier tu surveillais, je t'adore Lily

_ James ! Reviens ici !

_ Mesdames et messieurs, le train à départ de Saint-Pancras et à destination de Notthingham va partir

_ CRETIN !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Rendez-vous**

 **A demain**


	91. Rendez-vous

**Hey ! Bonne lecture ;)**

Drabble 91 ... Rendez-vous

_ Allô ?

_ Lily ? C'est James

_ Oui je sais, mais ce n'est pas le moment

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que j'ai rendez-vous

_ Rendez-vous ? Avec qui ? Les maraudeurs ? Le voisin ?

_ Non chez le médecin, je te l'ai répété trois fois avant que tu ne partes

_ Ah oui

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Bonne nouvelle**

 **A tout de suite**


	92. Bonne nouvelle

**Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 92 ... Bonne nouvelle

_ Vous êtes sûr docteur ?

_ Oh oui il n'y a aucun doute

_ Merci !

_ Mais faîtes attention ! Pas de mission dangereuse

_ Je ne promets rien

_ Il n'y aurais pas que vous en danger mademoiselle, faîtes attention

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Monologue**

 **A demain**


	93. Monologue

**Hello ! Désolée, je me rattrape du retard avec cinq drabbles, mais attention se sont surtout des appels téléphoniques vu que Lily est toute seule**

Drabble 93 … Monologue

_ Allô James ?

_ Lily c'est incroyable ce que je vis ici, tu devrais être là, vraiment ! J'adore ce métier, j'adore ce que je fais c'est géant ! Pour une fois que je me lève le matin avec l'envie de faire quelque chose d'important !

_ Oui, c'est génial, James il faut que …

_ Et tu ne sais pas le meilleur ! Dumbledore est avec nous ! Du coup, en même temps que de combattre les mangemorts on apprend plein de trucs ! Bon faut que je te laisse, à demain

_ Mais … Je vais le réduire en bouillie ce moulin à parole !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Appels (1)**

 **A tout de suite !**


	94. Appels (1)

**Et de deux**

Drabble 94 … Appels (1)

_ Maman ? Oui c'est moi, Lily, j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer

_ Ma chérie, je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, Tunie est enceinte de deux mois

_ Mais

_ Promis je te rappelerais

_ Mais c'est pas vrai, personne ne veut écouter !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next :**

 **A tout de suite !**


	95. Appels (2)

**Et de trois**

Drabble 95 … Appels (2)

_ Allô, madame Potter ? C'est Lily

_ Ma puce, comme je suis contente ! James fait sa première mission pour l'ordre !

_ Oui mais normalement ça ne doit pas se dire et surtout pas à travers un téléphone

_ Je sais, mon mari, votre instructeur aurore, me le répète sans cesse, mais c'est formidable

_ Oui

_ Qu'est-ce que tu voulais sinon ?

_ Non rien, j'attendrais, merci

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Convocation**

 **A tout de suite !**


	96. Convocation

**Et de quatre**

Drabble 96 … Convocation

_ Allô, madame Potter ?

_ Oui ?

_ Vous êtes convoquée à Poudlard chez Dumbledore

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

_ Cela ne me regarde pas, demain main à 10 heures

_ Merci

_ Bonne journée

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Dumbeldore**

 **A tout de suite !**


	97. Dumbledore

**Et de cinq ! :)**

Drabble 97... Dumbledore

_ Ah, ma chère Lily

_ C'est James ? Il est blessé ?

_ Non, tout va très bien, c'est plutôt de vous dont il s'agit

_ Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

_ Rien justement, je veux que vous vous reposiez

_ Mais je veux être utile !

_ Je n'en doute pas, mais pas dans votre état

_ Très bien

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Mary**

 **A demain**


	98. Mary

**Hey ! Je vous en met trois aujourd'hui parce que je ne sais pas si je publierais de manière régulière avec la reprise**

Drabble 98 ... Mary

_ Allô, Lily ?

_ Oui ?

_ C'est Mary, il fallait que je te parle, j'ai un petit ami

_ Non c'est vrai ? Mais et Sirius ?

_ Ce crétin ? Je n'allais pas rester avec un coureur de jupons !

_ Quand il était avec toi ce n'était pas le cas

_ Je sais, mais pour le moment, Willy est mieux

_ Willy ? Bon si tu veux, tu me le présenteras ?

_ Oui, plus tard, promis

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Gare, le retour**

 **A tout de suite**


	99. Gare, le retour

**Bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 99... Gare, le retour

_ Mesdames et messieurs, le train à départ de Nottingham et à destination de Saint Pancras va arriver en gare

_ LILY !

_ James !

_ Je suis tellement heureux de te retrouver

_ Ne me sers pas trop fort James, je suis fragile

_ Ah bon ?

_Viens, je vais t'expliquer

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Un enfant**

 **A tout de suite !**


	100. Un enfant

**Bon courage pour la reprise de demain**

Drabble 100 … Un enfant

_ James, je voulais te le dire avant mais tu ne me laissais pas parler au téléphone, donc voilà, on va bientôt êtres trois à la maison

_ Tu veux bien pour un chien ?

_ Non, tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? J'attend un enfant

_ Tu es sûre ? Non, c'est vrai ? Mais c'est génial ma Lily jolie !

_ Alors je veux bien accepter ton offre de déménagement parce que l'appartement serais trop petit

_ Oui, on cherchera. Un enfant ! Je vais être papa !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Annonce officielle**

 **A demain !**


	101. Annonce officielle

**Hey ! Bonne lecture**

Drabble 101 ... Annonce officielle

_ Lily et moi avons quelque chose à vous dire ... mais vous êtes quand même nombreux en fait, je compte une dizaine de personnes

_ James

_ Bon, eh bah on va êtres parents

_ Felicitations !

_ James, désolé, je t'adore mon pote mais pour les sorties ça va être dur

_ Sirius, on verra ça plus tard. Il ne manquerait plus que je ne puisse plus faire la fête

 **On lui dit ou pas ?**

 **Next : Enterrement**

 **A tout de suite**


	102. Enterrement

**Je dédié ce drabble à Rose Eliade ;)**

Drabble 102 ... Enterrement

_ Lily, on y vas !

_ Ne faîtes pas trop de bêtises

_ T'inquiète, reste seulement au chaud, je ne veux pas que tu attrapes un rhume

_ Merci

... Le lendemain à six heures

_ Lily ! Je crois que je suis bourrééééé !

_ Tu crois ? Tu n'es pas le seul, regarde, Sirius vomit dans le seau à parapluie du hall ... Je vous l'avais bien dis espèces de crétins !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Tic top toc toc**

 **A demain !**


	103. Tic top toc toc

**Hey ! Bonne lecture**

Drabble 103 ... Tic top toc toc

_ Lily, regarde, je suis tic top ! J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut s'il y a de la neige. Une paire de ski, des moufles ...

_ James, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

_ Bah quoi ?

_ La neige va encore mettre du temps avant de venir, et puis que veux-tu faire de ski en pleine ville ?

_ Euh ..

_ Ah oui, tic top, on y croit, tu es plutôt toc toc mon vieux

_ Lily ! Je suis pas vieux

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Bulletin**

 **A tout de suite**


	104. Bulletin

**Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 104 ... Bulletin

_ Lily, les profs aurors nous ont envoyés leurs remarques !

_ Tu as quoi ?

_ Toi d'abord

_ Jeune fille très sérieuse, très impliquée, a du potentiel pour devenir auror

_ J'ai mieux que toi !

_ Pardon ?

_ Mr Potter, clown et amuseur public reconnu, devrait avoir d'autres objectifs que de casser les pieds à tout le monde

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Projets**

 **A demain**


	105. Projets (2)

**Hello ! Bonne lecture**

Drabble 105 ... Projets

_ Lily, vu qu'on va avoir un enfant ...

_ Oui ?

_ On pourrait déménager

_ Déménager ? Où ?

_ A la campagne, dans une maison

_ Si je dis oui, tu dis quoi ?

_ Que tu es une perle

_ On va y réfléchir, même si je pense te dire oui au final

_ tu es une perle ma Lily !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Sans rancune**

 **A tout de suite**


	106. Sans rancune

**Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 106 ... Sans rancune

_ Lily, je suis désolé

_ De quoi ?

_ Tu sais, ce que tu as trouvé bon ce midi

_ A ton dessert ? Eh bien ? Il était génial

_ Oui mais non

_ Quoi ?

_ Je n'avais pas vu que ce n'était pas des raisins secs mais des pruneaux coupés tout petits

_ Pas grave, c'était délicieux

 **Vous l'imaginez avec une tête d'enfant qui a fait une bêtise ? Moi oui XD**

 **Next : Défi**

 **A demain**


	107. Défi

**Hello ! Bonne lecture**

Drabble 107 ... Défi

_ James, tu m'avais bien dis que la prochaine fois que je gagnais un pari tu irais faire les courses ?

_Oui, mais il fallait que ce soit un pari sans magie

_ D'accord. Essaye de monter le lit enfant en moins d'une demi heure

... Une heure plus tard ...

_ Lily, comment on assemble les bouts ? Ils ne se collent pas

_ Tu es bon pour faire les courses

_ Une fois ?

_ Non, tout un mois

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : On va où ?**

 **A tout de suite**


	108. On va où ?

**Bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 108 ... On va où ?

_ Lily, on part où en vacances ?

_ A Noël ?

_ Oui

_ Je ne sais pas ... tu veux aller où ?

_ Pourquoi pas la Laponie ?

_ Mais tu sais que tu es un génie ?

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Lecture diverse**

 **A demain !**


	109. Lectures diverses

**Hello ! Bonne lecture ! ( Et je remercie Alicejeanne17 pour ses vingt et quelques reviews )**

Drabble 109 ... Lectures diverses

_ Lily, j'ai lu des livres sur la grossesse et apparemment ...

_ Tu as lu DES livres tout seul ? De ta propre initiative ,

_ Je sais que je suis débile, merci de me le rappeler, je m'inquiète pour toi je te signal !

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu as fais ça pour moi et je suis vraiment touchée

_ Enfin on reconnait mon talent

 **Je le vois bien grommeler ça xD**

 **Next : Bataille de prénoms**

 **A tout de suite**


	110. Bataille de prénoms

**Bonne lecture (j'ai l'impression de me répéter ^^)**

Drabble 110 ... Bataille de prénoms

_ Lily, j'en ai !

_ Moi aussi

_ Si c'est un garçon j'ai Antoine, Harry et James II, sinon pour des filles Mary

_ Pour un garçon Harry me plais bien, James II je ne préfère pas commenter. Mais pas Mary, je préfère Charity, Aelys ou Sybil

_ Mouais ... espérons que ce sera un garçon

 **Alors ? Vous préferez lequel , En sachant qu'il faudra peut-être voter pour le prénom d'un second ...**

 **Next : Arc en ciel**

 **A demain !**


	111. Arc-en-ciel

**Hello ! Bonne lecture**

Drabble 111 ... Arc-en-ciel

_ Lily, viens voir, j'ai trouvé !

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Pour l'anniversaire de ta soeur je vais mettre mon pantalon bleu, mon pull jaune, un gilet vert et mon chapeau rouge, plus ma cape grise

_ Tu veux te ridiculiser ?

_ Non ... LA ridiculiser

_ Tu n'y parviendras pas, laisse tomber, moi je n'y vais pas

_ Tu pourrais faire des efforts !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Alerte**

 **A tout de suite**


	112. Alerte

**Joyeux non anniversaire ! ( ça change :) )**

Drabble 112 ... Alerte

_ Lily ? Lily ça ne va pas ? Lily !

_ Me sens pas bien ... J'ai mal au ventre ... James !

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je t'avais dis de ne plus rien inventer ! Tu pourrais m'écouter des fois !

* _Lily vomit*_

_ Bon, j'ai compris. C'est quoi le numéro des pompiers ? Et ne t'évanouis pas !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Urgences**

 **A demain**


	113. Urgences

**Hello ! Bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 113 ... Urgences

_ Votre femme étais donc à côté de vous ?

_ Oui

_ Et elle est tombée, c'est bien ça ?

_ Oui, je vous le répète de puis tout à l'heure !

_ Calmez vous, il faut vraiment que j'établisse les faits

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle invente ?

_ Elle n'invente pas monsieur, elle a eu un problème, vous comprenez ?

_ Bah oui

_ Bon

 **J'ai l'impression que ça va être très long**

 **Next : Réveil**

 **A tout de suite**


	114. Réveil

**On continue avec l'hôpital ^^**

Drabble 114 ... Réveil

_ Lily ?

_ James ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Je ne sais pas, tu es tombée, et comme ce n'était pas un jeu, j'ai appelé les pompiers

_ Tu te crois drôle ?

_ Il n'y a rien de drôle !

_ On est d'accords

_ En plus Sirius venait ce soir

_Et moi je compte pour du beurre ?

_ Non ! Absolument pas ! Je t'aime !

_ Ah, tu me rassures

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Retour**

 **A demain !**


	115. Retour

**Hey ! Comment allez-vous ? Personne d'enrhumé ? :)**

Drabble 115 ... Retour

_ Lily, ils ont dis qu'on pouvais partir !

_ Enfin ...

_ Mais que tu devais te reposer

_ La guigne ! J'avais plein de choses à faire !

_ Je les ferais à ta place, viens

_ Oula, c'est pas un peu risqué ?

_ Mais non ! Tu as confiance en moi ?

_ Ça dépend pour quoi

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Carottes**

 **A tout de suite**


	116. Carottes

**Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 116 ... Carottes

_ Lily, personne ne t'as jamais dis que tu avais les cheveux carottes

_ Ne commence pas

_ C'est juste pour savoir !

_ Quelqu'un a essayé, une fois

_ Et ?

_ Il s'est prit une claque

_ Je vois

_ D'autres questions ?

_ Euh ... non ça va aller, merci

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Repos ?**

 **A demain**


	117. Repos ?

**Hello la compagnie ! Bonne lecture**

Drabble 117 ... Repos

_ Lily, avec Sirius on ...

_ James, je croyais que tu avais écouté le médecin aux urgences

_ Oui, parfaitement

_ Que vas-tu faire avec Sirius ?

_ Oh, trois fois rien, je l'invite à manger

_ Alors appelle aussi Remus

_ Oui si tu veux

_ Si il y en a un qui peut me sauver la mise, c'est bien lui

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Que je pourrais avoir la paix

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Divorce chaussette**

 **A tout de suite**


	118. Divorce chaussette

**Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 118 ... Divorce chaussette

_ Lily, j'ai lu quelque part que les taux de divorce augmentent

_ Ah bon ?

_ Oui

_ Tu peux me lire l'article s'il te plaît ?

_ "Le taux de divorce chez les chaussettes ne cessent d'augmenter"

_ Tu te crois drôle ?

_ Mais ce n'est pas moi, c'est le journal !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Bonnes résolutions**

 **A demain !**


	119. Bonnes résolutions

**Hello ! Bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 119 ... Bonnes résolutions

_ James, quelles sont tes bonnes résolutions ?

_ On a le temps

_ Oui mais bon

_ Euh ... les mêmes que l'année dernière, que je devais déjà faire l'année d'avant, parce que je les avait promises l'année d'avant et que j'avais prévues l'année encore avant. Et toi ?

_ Euh ... ne pas hurler

_ Ah ! Bonne idée

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Propriété privée**

 **A tout de suite**


	120. Propriété privée

**Bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 120 ... Propriété privée

_ Je déteste ma soeur

_ Tiens, ça faisait longtemps

_ Elle a trouvé mon vieux journal intime dans les cartons à la maison

_ Chez tes parents ?

_ Oui !

_ Et ?

_ Elle en a fait la lecture à voix haute au reste de la famille

_ Et ?

_ C'est mon journal intime !

_ Je suppose que tu incendiais tout le monde, donc tu es vengée, ils sont rhabillés pour l'hiver

_ Tu as raison remarque

_ Oui, sauf erreur de ma part

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Nostalgie**

 **A demain**


	121. Nostalgie

**Hello ! Bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 121 ... Nostalgie

_ Lily ! Viens voir ! J'ai retrouvé ma première paire de chaussure

_ Celle de quand tu étais bébé ?

_ Oui ! J'avais des petits pieds quand même

_ Oui, par rapport à maintenant

_ J'ai une idée

_ Qui donc ?

_ Je vais l'essayer

_ Mais ...

* _James l'essaye*_

_ Elle va à mon orteil !

_ Oui, en effet, mais ça ne doit pas être pratique

_ Mais si, tiens regarde

* _Il fait trois pas et se casse la figure*_

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Le premier a gagné**

 **A tout de suite**


	122. Le premier arrivé

**Bon week-end ! ^^**

Drabble 122 ... Le premier a gagné

_ Le facteur est là !

_ Non, attend !

_ Je vais être le premier tu vas voir

* _James sort, Lily se penche à la fenêtre et interpelle le facteur qui lui donne le courrier*_

_ Il n'y avait pas de courrier aujourd'hui ma Lily jolie

_ Tu crois ça ? Et ça c'est quoi ? Des croquettes ?

_ Tu as triché !

_ Non, pas du tout, j'ai simplement réfléchit

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Dans le panneau !**

 **A demain**


	123. Dans le panneau !

**A toutes les victimes des attentats d'hier soir, plus jamais ça**

Drabble 123 ... Dans le panneau

_ James, qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

_ J'ai trouvé ma seconde famille

_ Où ça ?

_ Regarde ce panneau : ''Ici, on fait l'andouille de père en fils''

_ James, l'andouille, c'est de la charcuterie

_ Ah

_ Mais quel crétin !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Mots sur les maux**

 **A tout de suite**


	124. Des mots sur les maux

**Bonne lecture**

Drabble 124 ... Des mots sur les maux

_ Lily, ça ne va pas ?

_ J'ai mal au monde

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Le monde se déchire, se divise, et nous subissons. J'en ai assez

_ Viens avec moi, je vais te remonter le moral

_ Comment ?

_ On va appeler les maraudeurs et se faire une pizza, tu vas voir si on n'est pas solidaires nous

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Battle musicale**

 **A demain**


	125. Battle musicale

**Hello ! Bonne lecture**

Drabble 125 ... Battle musicale

_ Lily tu es prête ?

_ On dit des titres de musiques, c'est ça ?

_ Oui

_ Hum ... Hey Jude !

_ Hey you !

_ Ce soir est ce soir

_ Si c'était hier

_ Tu vas me manquer

_ Ça c'est vraiment toi

_ Je n'ai plus d'idée

_ Je crois que Sirius s'est moqué de moi, c'était sensé être drôle

_ Mais il n'y connait rien à la musique !

_ Ah oui c'est vrai ... SIRIUS !

 **Alors ? Dans l'ordre, Les Beatles, Pink Floyd, Louise Attaque, Telephone**

 **Next : Petit chou**

 **A demain !**

 **( Désolée je n'en poste qu'un ce soir, je me rattraperais demain )**


	126. Petit chou

**Hello ! Aujourd'hui je vous en dois un troisième**

Drabble 126 ... Petit chou

_ Lily, je peux écouter ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Ton ventre, j'aimerais bien entendre

_ Tu veux dire écouter le bébé ?

_ Oui

_ Bon, si tu veux

_ Oh c'est trop mignon, il donne des coups de pieds !

_ Trop mignon ? Mais il va me détruire le ventre à force !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Quand même !**

 **A tout de suite**


	127. Quand même !

**Bonne lecture**

Drabble 127 ... Quand même !

_ Lily, je t'avais dis de ne pas t'énerver

_ ne pas m'énerver ? Comment c'était possible ?

_ Il fallait m'imiter !

_ Le roi des embrouilles qui donne des leçons, on aura tout vu

_ Je te signale quand même que c'est ta soeur !

_ Et alors ?

_ Et que tu l'as giflée !

_ Elle m'a griffée, c'est elle qui a commencé !

_ Pauvre de moi

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Révisions**

 **A tout de suite**


	128. Révisions

**Et voilà**

Drabble 128 ... Révisions

_ James, on passe le concours à la fin du mois !

_ Je sais, je vais réviser, promis

_ Tu parles

_ Tu as vu mes cours ?

_ Non, parce que figure toi que j'ai les miens

_ Oh ... où sont-ils ?

_ Une chose est sûre, ils ne te répondrons pas en aboyant

_ Tu te crois drôle ?

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Philosophie**

 **A demain**


	129. Philosophie

**Hello, désolée du retard**

Drabble 129 ... Philosophie

_ Remus suit des cours de philo par correspondance, tu le savais ?

_ Bien sûr !

_ Pourquoi moi et Sirius sommes les derniers au courant ? Bref, passons, il m'a dit que les vaches n'existaient pas

_ Oui, en gros cela signifit qu'on ne peut pas être sûr de ce que l'on voit

_ Mais attend, là je vois une porte, si j'avance ...

_ Non !

_ Aïe ! Mais mon oeil ne me trompe pas ! Oh et puis zut !

_ James, cela s'appelle de la subtilité d'esprit, ce dont tu n'es apparemment pas capable

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Langage des chats**

 **A demain ( je vous en laisserais trois demain ^^ )**


	130. Langage des chats

**Hello ! Bonne lecture**

Drabble 130 ... Langage des chats

_ Lily, il y a un chat sur le bord de fenêtre

_ Eh bien fais le partir

_ Va t-en ! Il ne veut pas !

_ Espèce de crétin tu vas partir oui ou non ?

* _le chat file*_

_ Ah ... mais en même temps une tigresse face à un chat

_ Quoi ?

_ Non rien ... mais tu sais leur parler

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Obéissance**

 **A tout de suite**


	131. Obéissance

**Bonne lecture**

Drabble 131 ... Obéissance

_ Lily ! LILY !

_ Je ne suis pas sourde !

_ Il m'est arrivé le pire truc du monde

_ Quoi ?

_ Je t'avais dis que je voulais voir la terrasse de l'immeuble

_ Oui

_ Il y a quelqu'un qui est arrivé et qui m'a dit "couché". Je m'assois, parce que quand même, je ne faisais pas le poids

_ Et ?

_ Il parlait à son chat, il m'a dis qu'il voulait le dresser

_ Mais ...

_ Il s'est moqué de moi !

 **En même temps il y avait de quoi non ?**

 **Next : Appel**

 **A tout de suite**


	132. Appel (3)

**Aller, le petit dernier**

Drabble 132 ... Appel

_ James, il faut que j'aille faire des courses, tu peux appeler le dépannage de la machine à laver ?

_ Oui, bien sûr

_ Et sois bref, ils n'ont pas le droit de raccrocher, alors ne l'embête pas

_ Mais tu me connais !

_ Oui, justement, c'est pour ça que je te met en garde

_ Oh, si on ne peut plus rigoler !

 **Qui va rigoler, dîtes moi ? xD**

 **Next : Cinéma**

 **A demain :)**


	133. Cinéma (2)

**Hello ! Je suis absolument désolée pour hier**

Drabble 133 ... Cinéma

_ James, dépêche toi !

_ Oui oui, je prévois juste un truc

_ Quoi ?

_ Rien, tu verras

_ Tu ferais mieux de me le dire maintenant

_ J'envoie un message à Sirius pour qu'il vienne

_ Ah non ! On va au cinéma pas au zoo ! Je ne veux pas avoir deux pipelettes pendant le film !

_ On sera sages, promit

_ Oui, c'est ça, la dernière fois que tu m'a dit ça, vous avez changé la couleur de cheveux de Pétunia et fait cramer la table en jouant avec les bougies !

 **Quelqu'un veut les recevoir en vacances ? :P**

 **Next : On va où ?**

 **A tout de suite**


	134. Où va-t-on ?

**Bonne lecture**

Drabble 134 ... On va où ?

_ Lily, on va où pour Noël ?

_ On en a déjà parlé !

_ Oui mais .. ma mère viens d'appeler, elle demande à ce qu'on y aille

_ Ah, toi aussi ?

_ Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dis ?

_ Tu veux y aller ?

_ Oui, je sens qu'on va rigoler !

 **A vous de voter, ils vont chez : 1- Parents de james 2-Parents de Lily 3- Les deux 4- Aucun**

 **Next : Wonderland**

 **A demain !**


	135. Wonderland

**Hey ! Bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 135 ... Wonderland

_ Lily, je me suis toujours dis que tu ressemblais à Alice

_ Alice ? Alice qui ?

_ Alice de Lewis Carroll

_ Euh ... pourquoi ?

_ Tu es une vrai tête de linotte

_ Si moi je suis Alice, tu es le chapelier, bref passons, j'y vais

_ Tu n'écoutes rien

_ Si, mais là il faut que j'y aille, j'ai les courses à faire

_ Tu as oublié ton porte monnaie

_ Quoi ? Ah oui ! Merci James

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Idée de départ**

 **A tout de suite**


	136. Idée de départ

**Bonne lecture**

Drabble 136 ... Idée de départ

_ James, tu avais bien dis que tu voulais qu'on déménage ?

_ Oui, et j'ai même trouvé une maison

_ Ah chouette

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je veux bien

_ De toute manière elle était déjà acheté

_ Par qui ?

_ Par moi

_ Tu veux dire que tu as acheté une maison sans m'en parler ?

_ J'étais sûr que tu dirais oui

_ Il y a des fois où je voudrais t'étrangler

_ Il y a même une niche

_ Ne me tente pas de t'y mettre

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Mauvaise nouvelle**

 **A demain !**


	137. Mauvaises nouvelles

**Hello ! Hier j'ai été surprise par le temps, excusez moi**

Drabble 137 ... Mauvaise nouvelle

_ Lily, je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix

_ De quoi ? D'assumer ta bêtise pour la maison ? Non, on n'a pas le choix

_ Ce n'est pas pour ça

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

_ j'ai accepter pour les deux familles

_ De quoi ?

_ D'y aller à Noël

_ Viens ici que je t'étrangle !

 **On parie combien qu'il va inventer une bonne excuse pour s'enfuir chez Sirius ?**

 **Next : Mémoires**

 **A tout de suite**


	138. Mémoires

**Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 138 ... Mémoires

_ James ? Qu'est-ce que tu écrits ?

_ Mes mémoires

_ Tes quoi ?

_ Mémoires, ma biographie si tu préfère

_ Dans quel but ?

_ Laisser une trace dans ce monde, et devenir célèbre

_ Ah, intéressant, mais tu es déjà célèbre

_ Qui me connaît ?

_ Les profs et élèves qui sont obligés de te supporter

_ Mais ça ne compte pas, c'est un public médiocre

 **Jamais satisfait celui-là :)**

 **Next : La flûte**

 **A demain !**


	139. La flûte

**Hey ! Je vous en laisse trois demain parce que ce soir je n'ai plus le temps**

Drabble 139 ... La flûte

_ Lily ? Lily ! Regarde ce que je me suis acheté !

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Une flûte

_ Chouette ! Mais pour faire quoi ?

_ Bah ... en jouer !

_ Mais tu ne sais pas

_ Mais si, écoutes ...

_ Non ! Va jouer avec ça ailleurs, chez Sirius par exemple, moi je veux la paix, dans une semaine in passe les examens

_ Ah oui ... tu crois qu'il y a une épreuve de musique ?

 **On lui dit qu'il est stupide ou pas ?**

 **Next : Révise !**

 **A demain**


	140. Révise !

**Bonjour bonsoir, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 140 ... Révise !

_ Lily, tu veux venir te promener ?

_ Non je révise

...

_ Lily, tu as fais la cuisine ?

_ Non, je révise

...

_ Viens Sirius, elle révise, elle s'en moque

_ Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

_ Révise !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Programmation programmée**

 **A tout de suite**


	141. Programmation programmée

**Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 141 ... Programmation programmée

_ Lily, j'ai inventé un truc du tonnerre !

_ Ah oui ?

_ Tu sais que j'oublie toujours de réviser ?

_ Qui ne le sait pas

_ Eh bien j'ai programmé ma programmation

_ Ta quoi ?

_ Je t'explique, j'ai prévu le jour où je prévoierais mon plan de révion

_ Et c'est quand ?

_ Dans une semaine

_ Tu veux dire la veille des examens ?

_ Oui

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Gagné !**

 **A tout de suite**


	142. Gagné !

**Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 142 ... Gagné !

_ James, tu joue à quoi ?

_ Sirius a dégoté cette merveille chez les moldus, c'est une gameboy

_ Oh je peux jouer ?

_ Non, parce que c'est pour les boys

_ Tu as quel score ?

_ Trois cent

_ Facile de te battre

_ Ah vraiment ? Vas-y si tu es si maligne !

...

_ Score de ... 1200 !

_ Quoi ?

 **Qui as dit que les filles ne savaient pas jouer aux jeux vidéos ?**

 **Next : Déclamations**

 **A demain :)**


	143. Déclamations

**Hello ! Bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 143 … Déclamations

_ Lily, tu peux me dire si je déclame bien ?

_ Pardon ?

_ Oui, j'ai fais un pari avec Sirius, il faut que je déclame si je veux gagner

_ Et que tu déclames quoi ?

_ Mon cours

_ Ah, enfin tu révise, allez je t'écoutes

_ Etre Aurore c'est … être moi !

_ J'aurais du me douter que c'était un faux espoir

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Cartons**

 **A tout de suite**


	144. Cartons

**Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 144 … Cartons

_ James, on déménage dans moins d'un mois, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui

_ Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'amuse à défaire les cartons que je faits ?

_ Parce qu'il y a des choses dont j'ai besoin

_ Tu as besoin du sapin de Noël ?

_ Oui, on ne sera pas partis le premier décembre

_ Et le 24 on le passe où ?

_ Dans la nouvelle maison bien sûr !

_ Alors remet le dans le carton, tout de suite

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Solennel**

 **A demain !**


	145. Solennel

**Hello ! Bonne lecture, merci à toutes celles qui laissent des reviews, c'est vraiment sympa de votre part**

Drabble 145 ... Solennel

_ James, il faut que nous allions au musée, viens

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Il y a une inauguration, viens !

...

_ Je vous propose de nous receuillir sur la beauté de ce chef d'oeuvre

* _Tous se taisent. James éclate de rire*_

_ James, tais toi !

_ Mais Lily ! Son chef d'oeuvre c'est un point noir sur un fond blanc, et le point fait deux centimètres !

_ Cette oeuvre nous a coûté 100 000 000 livres

_ C'est du vol ! Moi je vous fait pareil gratuitement

_ James, boucle la

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Lendemain**

 **A tout de suite**


	146. Lendemain

**Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 146 ... Lendemain

_ James ? Allez, debout, il fait grand jour !

_ Hum

_ James, réveilles toi ! Le soleil brille et il y a plein de choses à faire

_ Veux dormir ...

_ Lève toi tout de suite ! la prochaine fois que tu iras en soirée, dors chez Remus ou Sirius, et ne vient pas te plaindre

_ Mais euh

_ Allez, debout sinon j'utilise les grands moyens

_ Non ! Pas les seaux d'eau ! Tout sauf ça !

_ Ah tiens, tu es réveillé ?

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Génialissime**

 **A demain !**


	147. Géniallissime

**Hello ! je suis désolée, si je n'ai pas publié, c'est que j'étais malade. Je vous annonce l'ouverture du calendrier de l'avent, un drabble par jour, en rapport avec Noël. Bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 147 ... Génialissime

_ Lily, viens vite voir comment j'ai décoré ...

_ mais James, on déménage dans trois jours !

_ Mais j'ai décoré la nouvelle maison

_ Ah, excuse moi

_ Appuie sur le bouton et tu va voir

* _Elle appuie, la maison s'illumine de partout, surchargée de décors et illuminations*_

_ James ... tu es ... Génialissime !

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Oui, et je t'aime

* _Elle l'embrasse*_

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Hotte**

 **A demain !**


	148. Hotte

**Bonjour bonsoir, bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 148 ... Hotte

_ Lily, tu m'as dis que le père Noël circulait avec une hotte

_ Oui, pourquoi ?

_ Je me demande comment il la branche

_ Comment il la branche ? Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il la branche ?

_ Et puis à quoi ça lui sert ?

_ James ...

_ Une hotte de cuisine ne sert pas au Père Noël, à moins qu'il ne produise l'électricité lui-même, mais pour faire quoi ? La cuisine en plein air ?

_ Une hotte est un sac très large, grand nigaud

_ Ah, je comprend mieux

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Lutins**

 **A demain :)**


	149. Lutins

**Hello ! Bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 149 ... Lutins

_ Lily, est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide ?

_ Oui, merci, les cartons sont lourds

_ Ah mais attends, j'ai une idée !

* _Il lâche le carton, Lily se le prend sur les pieds*_

_ James !

...

_ Tiens Lily, voilà de l'aide !

_ Sirius ... Remus ... déguisés en lutins ?

_ Bah oui, on est des pros, on te fais ça dans l'esprit de Noël

_ Merci les gars !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Liste**

 **A demain !**


	150. Liste (2)

**Hey ! Bonne lecture ! Dans 15 jours tout pile c'est le réveillon !**

Drabble 150 ... Liste

_ Lily, j'ai fait ma liste

_ Mais je t'ai déjà acheté ton cadeau ! Pousse toi de là, je te rappelle qu'on déménage demain

_ Mais attend, celle là est géniale ! Un balai

_ Tu en as déjà trois

_ Un chien

_ Non à Sirius

_ Et une Lily en bonne santé, de bonne humeur, une année sans soucis, et un enfant

_ Ça c'est possible

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Maison**

 **A demain !**


	151. Maison

**Hello ! Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 151 ... Maison

_ Ferme les yeux ma Lily

_ Mais James, il faut bien que je regarde où je met les pieds avec tous les cartons qu'il doit y avoir

_ Fais moi confiance

_ Bon ..

 _*Il la conduit à l'intérieur de la maison, tout est rangé, propre, net*_

_ Ouvre les yeux !

_ James mais ... tu as tout rangé ? Moi qui m'attendait à un travail monstre ! Merci beauoup !

_ Je t'avais dis que tu pouvais me faire confiance

_ James, je t'ai déjà dis que tu étais le meilleur ?

_ Pas assez

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Luge**

 **A demain !**


	152. Luge

**Hey ! Désolée, j'ai eu des imprévus, j'espère que vous aimez quand même ce calendrier :)**

Drabble 152 ... Luge

_ Lily, regarde, il a neigé !

_ James, enfile un manteu si tu vas dehors

_ Mais quelle rabat-joie cette Lily

_ Bon, aller, j'ai une idée

_ Faire la cuisine ?

_ Tu sais faire de la luge ?

_ Euh ...

...

_ RALENTIS LILY !

_ Mais non, plus on va vite, plus c'est drôle

_ IL Y A UN ARBRE DEVANT !

_ James, je croyais que tu n'avais peur de rien

_ Et moi je croyais que tu étais raisonnable !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Sapin**

 **A demain !**


	153. Sapin

**Hello ! Bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 153 ... Sapin

_ Lily, tu viens m'aider pour le carton ?

_ Oui, absolument

_ Eh, regarde, j'ai des boucles d'oreilles !

_ James, tu es ridicule

_ A toi

_ Bien ... regarde, j'ai une écharpe !

_ Ah ça te vas très bien

 _Ding Dong * James va ouvrir*_

_ Mon pauvre, c'est Lily qui t'a affublé de ça ?

_ Très drôle Patmol

_ Lily n'est pas mieux

_ Merci Remus, on décorait le sapin

_ Sans blague

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Courses**

 **A demain !**


	154. Courses

**Hello ! Bonne lecture**

Drabble 154 ... Courses

_ Bon, James, tu veux manger quoi au repas ?

_ Je te rapelle qu'on va chez nos parents

_ j'en suis consciente mais on peut se faire un Noël rien qu'à nous

_ Ah chouette ! Euh ... Pizza ?

_ C'est Noël andouille !

_ Hum ... Du poulet ? De la dinde ? Du coq ? Des insectes

_ Je crois que je vais faire les courses toute seule

 **Alors ? Vous leur proposeriez quoi comme menu ?**

 **Next : Attentions**

 **A demain !**


	155. Attentions

**Hello, je suis vraiment désolée, je croyais les avoir postés et en fait non, donc il faut que je réaccorde mon cerveau ... vivement les vacances**

Drabble 155 ... Attentions

_ Lily, j'offre quoi à ta soeur ?

_ Rien

_ Ah bon ? Bof, si tu veux. Je peux économiser comme ça. Et à Vernon ?

_ Rien

_ Et à tes parents ?

_ Je ne sais pas

_ Et à Remus et Sirius ?

_ Ce que tu veux

_ Et à toi ?

_ Bonne question

_ Tu m'écoutes ?

_ James, tu ne vois pas que je suis au téléphone ?

_ Alors ce n'est pas à moi que tu répondais ?

_ Bien sûr que non

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Examens**

 **A demain**


	156. Examens

**Hello ! Bonne lecture ;)**

Drabble 156 ... Examens

_ Alors, ça a été, James ?

_ Parfaitement, j'ai répondu à toutes les questions et toi ?

_ Juste deux questions que je n'ai pas très bien traitées je pense

_ Ah, les deux de la fin

_ Oui, tu as répondu quoi ?

_ Rien

_ Je croyais que tu avais répondu partout

_ Oui, j'ai bien écrit ''Rien'' au deux réponses qui me posaient problème

 **Imaginez la tête de Lily XD**

 **Next : Résultats**

 **A demain**


	157. Résultats

**Hey ! Avant dernier jour et après ... VACANCES ! Enfin bref, bonne lecture ^^**

Drabble 157 ... Résultats

_ Viens Lily, il est là le panneau

_ Attend ... Je l'ai ! James, je l'ai !

_ Génial ! Voyons voir pour moi ... Oh ! La meilleur note de ma vie !

_ Ah bon ?

_ 90 % de bonnes réponses

_ Je n'ai que 89 %

_ Dommage ma Lily jolie, j'ai gagné

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Repos**

 **A demain !**


	158. Repos

**Hello ! Dans une heure je suis en vacances, ouf ^^ Allez, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 158 ... Repos

_ Lily, tu fais quoi ? Tu es malade ?

_ Non, je dors

_ Tu ne dors pas puisque tu me parles

_ James, je rectifie, j'essaye de dormir

_ Tu es fatiguée ?

_ Très, et si je veux tenir le coup pendant les repas de famille ...

_ Bonne idée, tu me fais une place ? Je vais dormir avec toi

_ Mais tu n'es pas fatigué

_ Si par la gloire de ma note

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Chez les Evans**

 **A demain !**


	159. Chez les Evans partie 1

**Hello ! Bonnes vacances ! Les "Chez les Evans" est une suite de deux drabbles**

Drabble 159 ... Chez les Evans partie 1

_ Bonjour Lily, je suis tellement heureuse ... nous avons dû avancer la date pour Vernon et Tunie

_ Bonjour maman

_ Madame Evans, ravi de vous revoir

_ James ! Mes enfants, comme vous m'avez manquer ! Lily, peux-tu m'aider pour le repas, je n'ai aucune idée de quoi faire et ...

_ Une dinde !

_ Pardon James ? Une dinde ? Oui, c'est une idée, j'en ai justement une au frigo ..

_ Ma chère Lily, prépare toi à rire ...

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Chez les Evans partie 2**

 **A demain !**


	160. Chez les Evans partie 2

**Hello ! Bonne lecture ! Ce drabble est dédié à ... AliceJeanne !**

Drabble 160 ... Chez les Evans partie 2

 _Tous le monde est réunit autour de la table_

_ Lily, mon Dieu, la grossesse ne te vas pas du tout, dans peu de temps tu ressembleras à une vache

_ Merci Tunie, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi

_ Tiens Lily, prend une part de ta soeur, tu sais la dinde

_ James, je t'adore

_ Potter, dégage de là

_ Tu parles à qui, ma chère Tunie, à moi ou à ta soeur ?

 **Elle doit s'étrangler de rage, la Tunie**

 **Next : Retour**

 **A demain !**


	161. Retours

**Hey ! Bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 161 ... Retour

_ Alors Lily, ce n'était pas si mal

_ Oh, oui, je te remercie pour le coup de main

_ Bon, écoutes, ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle a voulu m'envoyer le poulet

_ Non, mais tu aurais pu me prévenir !

_ De quoi ? Qu'elle le lançais ?

_ Non, que tu te planquerais derrière moi et que je me le prendrais

_ Oh mais ça c'est rien

 **On ne va pas gâcher l'esprit de Noël en racontant ce qui se passe après ^^**

 **Next : Carte de voeux**

 **A demain**


	162. Carte de voeux

**Hello ! J-2 c'est le réveillon ! Non, je ne suis pas folle U_U**

Drabble 162 ... Carte de voeux

_ Lily, tu as du courrier

_ Une carte de voeux de Tunie ?

_ Moi je pense que ça sent la beuglante

_ Je ne t'ai rien demandé ... Tu sais quoi ? Je vais mettre sa carte au feu, et lui dire ce que je pense

_ Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée

_ C'est une toupie, une harpie, une idiote, un éléphant, une ...

_ Et tu lui souhaites quoi ?

_ Euh ... tout le bonheur du monde ?

_ Pourquoi tu grimace ?

_ Pourquoi tu poses des questions ?

 **Et vous ? Vous lui souhaitez quoi à notre Lily ?**

 **Next : Echographie**

 **A demain !**


	163. Echographie

**Hey ! Premier cadeau de Noël pour vous, en avance**

Drabble 163 ... Echographie

_ Madame Potter, j'ai une excellente nouvelle

_ Tout va bien ?

_ Mieux que bien, vous en aurez deux

_ Deux quoi ?

_ Deux enfants

_ Quoi ?

_ Ma Lily, tu es là !

_ James ...

_ Monsieur, on peut dire que vous avez de la chance

_ Ah bon ?

_ Vous allez avoir deux enfants !

_ Pour faire quoi ?

_ JAMES !

 **Voilà, à partir de maintenant, beaucoup de choses vont changer de la véritable histoire, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas**

 **Next : Parrains**

 **A demain !**


	164. Parrains

**Hey ! Joyeux réveillon :D**

Drabble 164 ... Parrains

_ Sirius, Remus, on doit vous parler

_ Elle attend des jumeaux !

_ James, laisse moi parler. On a besoin de parrains, vous vous en sentez capables ?

_ Parfaitement

_ Toi Remus, je te fais confiance

_ Et moi, Lily ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance

_ Si Sirius, mais ...

_ Non mais c'est un comble !

_ Sirius Black, je ne te demanderais pas d'être parrain si je ne faisais pas confiance, espèce d'idiot

_ Ah parfait ... vous venez ? Vu que c'est le réveillon, je vous invite

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Aux pied du sapin**

 **A demain**


	165. Aux pieds du sapin

**Hello ! Joyeux Noël !**

Drabble 165 ... Aux pieds du sapin

_ Lily, tiens, ton cadeau

_ Merci James ... un chaussette ?

_ Je me suis offerte la même, comme ça on portera une chaussette identique

_ Merci

_ Et moi ?

_ Ah, oui, ton cadeau, tiens

_ Merci ... whaouh ! Un nimbus ! Il fallait pas ma Lily. Bon, ça va que je peux compenser le coup de la chaussette

_ Pardon ?

_ Tiens, ton vrai cadeau

_ Mais ... James c'est ... Merci !

_ Ce n'est qu'une collection de livres

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Chez les Potter**

 **A demain !**


	166. Chez les Potter partie 1

**Hello ! Bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 166 ... Chez les Potter (1)

_ Lily ma chérie, j'espère que tu as fais bon voyage, je sais que mon fils ne conduit pas très bien, tu n'as pas été trop secouée ?

_ Non, madame Potter, merci

_ Moi je conduis mal ?

_ Non, James, seulement ta femme est enceinte

_ Mais ...

_ Calme toi, James, tout va bien, et tu conduis très bien

_ Merci ma Lily jolie

 **Un long rien que pour vous ^^**

 **Next : Chez les Potter (2)**

 **A demain**


	167. Chez les Potter partie 2

**Hello ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

Drabble 167 ... Chez les Potter (2)

_ Lily ! James ! Ah, je ne savais pas qu'on mangeait tous ensembles

_ Sirius ?

_ Oui, tu comprends ma Lily, Sirius est venu habiter chez nous pendant une partie de notre scolarité à Poudlard

_ Par conséquent, je suis un peu le frère de James

_ Ah

_ Sirius, mon chéri, comme tu m'as manqué !

_ Madame Potter

_ Mais voyons, je n'ai pas tant vieillit, appelle moi Hildy, comme avant. Charly, viens voir, c'est Sirius !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Place**

 **A demain !**


	168. Place

**Hey ! J'espère que vous allez bien, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 168 ... Place

_ James !

_ Oui ?

_ J'ai une question, est-ce que tu peux débarasser cette pièce

_ Ah mais non, où est-ce que je met mon bazar après ?

_ Et où met on le jumeaux ou la jumelle ? Je te signale qu'on va avoir deux enfants

_ Euh ... Bon, d'accord, je déménage tout ça dans le garage

_ Merci

_ Mais je te préviens, la prochaine fois, c'est toi qui bouge ta bibliothèque !

_ Mais où est-ce que je met mes livres ?

_ Au grenier !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Marraines**

 **A demain**


	169. Marraines

**Hello ! j'espère que vous allez bien. Bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 169 ... Marraines

_ James, on a pensé aux parrains, mais pour les marraines ?

_ Euh ... je ne sais pas ... ta soeur ?

_ Pétunia ? Marraine de l'un de nos enfants ? Jamais de la vie !

_ Ne te fâches pas ! Euh ... Mary ?

_ Elle est partie je ne sais où pour se perfectionner en balai et peut-être être prise dans une équipe nationale, elle n'aura jamais le temps !

_ Bah ... là je ne vois pas

 **Et vous ? Vous voyez qui en marraine ?**

 **Next : Dehors !**

 **A demain !**


	170. Dehors !

**Hey ! Bon réveillon du réveillon ^^**

Drabble 170 ... Dehors !

_ Non, Lily, laisse le sapin ! Il était très bein !

_ James, arrête, il faut qu'on le jette. Ce n'est plus Noël, et en plus, il a perdu toutes ses épines

_ Oh s'il te plaît !

_ Si je dis oui, je sens qu'il sera encore là en juillet

_ Mais c'est pas grave

_ Hors de question qu'il reste

* _Et Lily le balance par la fenêtre ouverte pile dans la benne à ordure*_

_ Non ! C'est pas juste !

_ Passe donc le balai

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Bonne année !**

 **A demain ;)**


	171. Bonne année !

**Hello ! Je publie ce drabble là, et pas à minuit, parce que je dormirais, désolée ^^**

Drabble 171 ... Bonne année !

_ Sirius, viens ici

_ Remus, il est quelle heure ?

_ Dans une heure

_Bonne année !

_ Sirius, on a dit dans une heure

_ James ? Réveilles toi !

_ Joyeux Noël !

_ Euh non

_ Joyeux anniversaire ?

_ Non plus

_ Bonne ...

_ Oui ?

_ Bonne nuit

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Nouvelle année**

 **A demain**


	172. Nouvelle année

**Hello, je vous souhaites une bonne année, bonne santé, tout le bonheur du monde enfin ^^ Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 172 ... Nouvelle année

_ Lily, bonne année !

_ A toi aussi

_ Tu connais ma bonne résolution ?

_ Non ?

_ Eh bien ... moi non plus

_ Alors pourquoi tu me le demandes ?

_ Parce que je pensais que tu saurais à ma place !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Filles ou garçons ?**

 **A demain !**


	173. Filles ou garçons

**Salut ! Aller, roulement de tambours ...**

* * *

 _Magicalien : Merci beaucoup ! Eh bien on va voir si tu as deviné_

* * *

Drabble 173 ... Filles ou garçons ?

_ Alors, c'est une fille ?

_ James, tais toi !

_ Attendez monsieur ... eh bien vous avez un mélange !

_ C'est à dire ?

_ James, boucle la !

_ Une fille et un garçon

_ Ah bon ? Vous êtes surs ?

_ Merci docteur, James, viens par là, tu ne sais vraiment pas te tenir

 **Alors ? Balancez vos idées de prénoms filles !**

 **Next : Sérieusement**

 **A demain**


	174. Sérieusement

**Hello ! Bon courage pour la reprise de demain, je sens que ça va être compliqué ^^**

Drabble 174 ... Sérieusement

_ James, tu as une idée, il faut vraiment qu'on se mette d'accord

_ Bon, Harry et ... euh ...

_ Je pensais à Jenny, Sybil ou Sophie ... sinon Anne ou Hannah, Liesel, Anneliese ?

_ Euh ... j'aime bien les deux premiers

_ Mais ça ne nous dis pas lequel choisir !

 **Et vous, vous votez pour lequel dans cette liste ?**

 **Next : Marrainage**

 **A demain !**


	175. Marrainages

**Hey ! Roulement de tambour pour les prénoms et les marraines**

Drabble 175 ... Marrainage

_ Mary, Professeur McGonnagal, nous vous avons invitées pour vous demander une faveur

_ Lily attends un garçon, qui sera Harry, et une fille Anneliese, et on se demandait si vouliez bien êtres les marraines

_ Monsieur Potter, si vous vous moquez de moi ...

_ Moi je veux bien, et je peux me charger d'Harry si vous voulez, je lui apprendrais à monter sur un balai

_ Ah non, c'est moi qui lui apprendrais !

_ James, tais toi. Professeur, vous êtes d'accord pour être la marraine d'Anneliese ?

_ Bien sûr, qui est le parrain ?

_ Remus pour Anneliese, et Sirius pour Harry

 **Voilà, êtes-vous contents ?**

 **Next : Lits**

 **A demain !**


	176. Lits

**Hello ! Bonne lecture**

Drabble 176 ... Lits

_ Lily, j'ai une question

_ Quoi ?

_ On prend quels lits ?

_ Comment ça ?

_ Pour les jumeaux, on prend un petit lit de quelle taille ?

_ Euh ... prends des lits avec des barreaux

_ Pour les mettre en prison ?

_ Non, pour leur éviter de tomber, idiot !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Endormis**

 **A demain !**


	177. Endormit

**Hey ! J'espère que vous allez bien, bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 177 ... Endormit

_ Allô ?

_ Madame Potter ?

_ Oui

_ Votre mari s'est endormit à l'entretien des aurors, pouvez-vous venir le chercher ?

_ Endormit ? Réellement ?

_ Voulez-vous l'entendre ronfler ?

_ Non, je vous remercie, j'arrive, dîtes le lui, il se réveillera peut-être

 **Je pense que James va se faire traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux**

 **Next : Idée idiote**

 **A demain**


	178. Idée idiote

**Hey ! Il y a un an jour pour jour, toutes mes pensées vont aux victimes et à leurs familles. Je suis Charlie**

Drabble 178 ... Idée idiote

_ Je pense que je vais boire une bierreaubeure

_ Ce n'est pas raisonnable, tu le sais

_ Et que je vais appeler les autres maraudeurs

_ Laisse moi rire

_ Oui, je pense que je vais le faire

_ James, tu es au courant que c'est aux femmes enceintes qu'on reconnait des envies, comme les fraises ou les cerises, pas à leurs maris

_ Oh, tu es une rabat-joie

 **Alors ? Merci infiniment pour les 402 reviews, vous êtes vraiment géniaux, je vous remercie beaucoup !**

 **Next : Blanc ou blanc ?**

 **A demain !**


	179. Blanc ou blanc ?

**Hey ! Bon week-end !**

Drabble 179 ... Blanc ou blanc ?

_ Je te dis que c'est blanc pur !

_ Mais, enfin, James, tu vois bien que c'est blanc écru !

_ Je pencherais même pour un blanc neige

_ Blanc écru !

_ Blanc neige !

_ Écru !

_ Neige !

_ Je peux vous aider ?

_ C'est de quelle couleur ?

_ Blanc de lait il me semble

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Il y en a qui veulent dormir !**

 **A demain :)**


	180. Il y en a qui veulent dormir !

**Hey ! Je dédie ce drabble à Rose-Elidade Bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 180 ... Il y en a qui veulent dormir !

_ Silence !

_ J'suis bourré

_ Bouclez-là !

_ Mmmais euh

_ Il y en a qui veulent dormir !

_ Lilyyyyy ... moi aussi je veux dormir ... mais il faut que tu ouvres

_ James ? Oh c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Balayage**

 **A demain !**


	181. Balayage

**Hey ! J'espère que vous allez bien, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 181 ... Balayage

_ James, tu as encore mis de la poussière partout

_ Il n'y a pas que moi

_ Appelle Sirius

_ pourquoi ?

_ Vous allez balayer, et le premier qui balaye sa pièce attribuée en moins de temps gagne

_ On gagne quoi ?

_ Hum ... bon aller, une bierreaubeurre

 **Alors ? Je pense que Lily aura une maison toute propre ce soir**

 **Next : Cordonnier**

 **A demain !**


	182. Cordonnier

**Hey ! Vivement la fin de semaine**

* * *

 _Guest : oui, aussi XD_

* * *

Drabble 182 ... Serrurier

_ Lily, j'ai fais une chose exceptionnelle

_ Ah oui ?

_ J'ai amené les clés chez le serrurier

_ Pour faire quoi ?

_ Les sortir de la porte

_ Tu veux dire que ... la porte ?

_ Elle aussi elle est chez le cordonnier

_ Mais James ... la magie ...

_ Je me ''moldulise", un peu de respect

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Express colis**

 **A demain ;)**


	183. Express Colis

**Hey ! Bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 183 ... Express colis

_ James, tu as un colis de Sirius

_ Ah bon ? Whaouh, il est énorme !

 _James déchire le carton_

_ Mais c'est génial !

_ Qu'est-ce ... Ah non ! Sirius, sors de là !

_ Oh, quelle rabat-joie

_ Pardon ?

_ Non rien

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Congélateur**

 **A demain !**


	184. Congélateur

**Hello ! Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 _Guest : Je ne te le fais pas dire xD_

* * *

Drabble 184 ... Congélateur

_ James, je fais faire des courses, tu peux t'occuper du congélateur ?

_ Il faut faire quoi ?

_ Tu l'ouvres, tu sors les pommes dauphines, et tu les mets à décongeler

_ D'accord

... _Une heure après..._

_ James, tu as ... JAMES POTTER !

_ Quoi ?

_ Le congélateur ! Tu l'as laissé ouvert !

_ Tu ne m'as pas dit de le refermer

_ Mon Dieu, mais c'est pas vrai

 **Quelqu'un peut-il comprendre la détresse de Lily ? Je pense qu'elle va mourir à force**

 **Next : Permis**

 **A demain !**


	185. Permis

**Hey ! Annonce, je ne publie rien ce week-end (peut-être dimanche soir) parce que je ne suis pas là, donc bon week-end ^^**

Drabble 185 ... Permis

_ Lily, je l'ai !

_ Quoi ?

_ Le permis

_ Ah

_ Ah quoi ?

_ Tu es sûr ?

_ Oui

_ Zut !

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Le taux d'accident va augmenter sur les routes

 **Pauvre James, il doit être tout déconfit**

 **Next : Toboggan**

 **A dimanche !**


	186. Toboggan

**Hello ! Merci pour vos reviews, voici la suite**

Drabble 186 ... Toboggan

_ Lily, on recommence !

_ Si tu veux, je crois que je n'ai jamais autant rit

_ Je crois aussi que tu n'as jamais eut autant de bleus

_ On va peut-être ralentir la cadence, mine de rien, le toboggans sont traîtres

_ Oh aller Lily, encore un ! Voire deux ! Oh et puis trois !

_ Heureusement que je vois le médecin demain

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : La question ...**

 **A demain !**


	187. La question

**Hey ! Excusez moi, hier j'ai perdu la course au pc**

Drabble 187 ... La question ...

_ James, tiens toi bien pour les funérailles, pur moi, s'il te plaît

_ Pour qui tu me prends ?

...Dans l'église...

_ Alors, vous êtes un ami de Lily ?

_ Oui monsieur

_ Bien, bien, nous étions voisins

_ La question qui tu mon père, quand même, vous ne trouvez pas que Lily est pénible des fois

_ James, enfin, on est à des funérailles !

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Punition**

 **A demain !**


	188. Punition

**Hello ! Bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 188 ... Punition

_ Lily, que t'a dit le médecin ?

_ Je suis arrêtée

_ Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas griller le feu rouge, les gendarmes y sont toujours

_ Non, je suis arrêtée pour le travail, j'ai été trop secouée dans les toboggans

_ Hein ? Tu peux te faire arrêter parce que tu as quelques bosses ?

_ Non, parce que je me suis mise en dangers, et les jumeaux aussi

 **Et voilà**

 **Next : Ennui**

 **A demain**


	189. Ennui

**Hey ! Je publie tardivement, désolée, je me suis perdue dans ma recherche pour les universités**

Drabble 189 ... Ennui

_ Je m'ennuie

_ ...

_ James !

_ Hum ?

_ Je m'ennuie

_ Lit un livre

_ Je les ais déjà tous lus

_ Va voir la voisine

_ Bathilda ? Elle n'est pas là andouille, elle est à Poudlard

_ Euh ... construit un cerf-volant ?

_ Ah oui, tiens, bonne idée

_ Je plaisantait

_ Oui mais c'est toujours mieux que rien

 **Alors ? C'est sûr que maintenant Lily ne va pas recommencer ces expériences**

 **Next : Crier**

 **A demain !**


	190. Crier

**Hello ! Bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 190 ... Crier

 _James a des bouchons d'oreille_

_ LILY !

_ Oui ?

_ REGARDE C'EST TROP DRÔLE LA MACHINE A LAVER !

_ Pourquoi tu cris ?

_ QUOI ?

_ POURQUOI TU CRIS ?

_ JE RIS PARCE QUE C'EST DRÔLE !

_ CRIER !

_ MAIS NON JE NE VEUX PAS REMONTER

_ Je capitule

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Marteaux**

 **A demain !**


	191. Marteaux

**Hey ! Bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 191 ... Marteaux

_ Lily, ma chérie, je peux savoir ce que tu fabrique perchée sur ton tabouret un marteau à la main

_ Je cloue

_ Tu cloues quoi ?

_ Un tableau

_ Pour faire quoi ?

_ James !

_ Tu devrais être assise dans une chaise longue un bouquin à la main et à la rigeur en train d'hurler que tu veux que je fasse quelque chose

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Crise de nerfs**

 **A demain !**


	192. Crise de nerfs

**Hello ! J'accélère un peu la cadence, parce que quand même, on ne va pas attendre neuf mois nous :)**

Drabble 192 ... Crise de nerfs

_ Lily, comment tu te sens ?

_ James ça fait trois mille fois que tu me le demandes ! Je vais comme une femme enceinte de huit mois qui commence à sentir que si ça n'arrive pas dans les semaines qui viennent je vais exploser, compris ?

_ Pardon

_ Et arrête de t'excuser tu m'énerves, c'est incroyable mais dans ces moments là James je ne te supporte plus !

_ Je ne m'excusais pas, tu marches sur mon pied, je te demande pardon mais est-ce que tu peux le libérer ?

_ ET EN PLUS TU FAIS DE L'HUMOUR ALORS QUE JE SOUFFRE LE MARTYR ? SORS D'ICI !

 **Pas commode, la Lily**

 **Next : Réunion de maraudeurs**

 **A demain :)**


	193. Réunion de maraudeurs

**Hey ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)**

Drabble 193 ... Réunion de maraudeurs

_ Lily va bientôt accoucher là non ?

_ Oui

_ Ça va James ?

_ j'espère qu'elle va bientôt accoucher

_ Pour voir les jumeaux ?

_ Non, pour qu'elle redevienne elle-même

_ Ah ...

_ Moi je suis quand même fier d'être parrain

_ Tu auras l'aide de Mary

_ Tant que je n'ai pas Mcgo sur le dos

_ Vous dîtes ?

_ AAAAAAHHHHH ! Mcgo ! Euh ... professeur ... non euh .. euh ... madame ?

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : Fourche**

 **A demain !**


	194. Fourche

**Hello ! Je suis tellement désolée, je ne voulais pas ne pas publier mais je suis très très fatiguée, bonne lecture**

Drabble 194 ... Fourche

_ Lily, tu m'as toujours dis que tu voulais essayer de manger avec une fourche, hein ?

_ Oh non ... c'était une blague ! Fourche, fourchette, compris ?

_ Oui mais vu que tu es très pénible quand tu es enceinte, il fallait que je trouve quelque chose

_ Quelque chose ?

_ Une diversion

_ Je vais t'en coller moi une diversion alors que je suis au supplice

_ Oh n'en fais pas toute une fourchette ... tiens je crois que Sirius m'appel ...

 **Alors ?**

 **Next : La baleine et la vache**

 **A demain !**


	195. La baleine et la vache

**Hello ! Je suis complètement épuisée, et vous ?**

Drabble 195 ... La baleine et la vache

_ Je suis énorme, on dirait une vache !

_ Moi je penche plus pour une baleine

_ Tu me traites de baleine ?

_ Non mais ...

_ Moi je comptais sur toi pour me rassurer, me dire que ça allais encore et tu me traites de baleine ?

_ Mais c'est mignon une baleine

_ Mignon ? Mais c'est encore pire qu'une vache !

_ Tu n'es jamais contente

 **Lily fait quoi ? Elle lui colle une baffe ou elle lui hurle dessus ?**

 **Next : Début**

 **A demain !**


	196. Début

**Hey ! Bonne lecture**

Drabble 196 ... Début

_ JAMES!

_ Mmmm mais Lily il est une heure du mat'

_ JAMES DEBOUT ! Vite !

_ Mais quoi ?

_ J'ai des contractions !

_ Des quoi ?

_ CONTRACTIONS pauvre imbécile !

_ Ah, il fallait le dire plus tôt

 **Allez, ça y est, on y est, les jumeaux arrivent :)**

 **Next : Urgence maternité**

 **A demain !**


	197. Urgence maternité

**Hello ! Bonne lecture** ;)

Drabble 197 ... Urgence maternité

_ Madame !

_ Oui, que puis-je pour vous ?

_ C'est ma femme, elle est à la limite d'accoucher

_ Mais où est-elle ?

_ Dans le couloir, elle hurlait trop fort pour que je vous l'amène

_ Mais enfin vous êtes inconscient ?

_ Ah non, pas du tout, peut-être un peu mal réveillé mais c'est tout, je vous remercie

 **Alors ? Si James vous paraît calme, rassurez-vous il va vite déchanter**

 **Next : L'accouchement (1)**

 **A demain !**


	198. L'accouchement (1)

**Hello ! Bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 198 ... L'accouchement

_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

_ Ma Lily je t'en prie ne meure pas

_ Monsieur, elle ne va pas mourir, calmez-vous

_ Mon Dieu ce que ça fait mal !

_ Lily, ma Lily Jolie

_ POTTER TU DÉGAGES MAINTENANT !

_ Hein ? Mais je suis James, pas Potter, on est mariés ma chérie ! Mais vous faîtes quelque chose elle va se tuer à force !

_ Non, c'est toi que je vais tuer si tu restes ici !

_ Et moi qui essaye de t'aider

_ Non, tu me stre ... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **Heureusement pour lui qu'elle a une contraction, mais ce n'est pas finit :)**

 **Next : L'accouchement (2)**

 **A demain :)**


	199. L'accouchement (2)

**Hey ! Bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 199 ... L'accouchement (2)

_ VIREZ LE !

_ Monsieur, venez, il vaut mieux que vous sortiez

_ Mais Lily ...

_ SORS D'ICI !

... _Dans le couloir, James retrouve Remus et Sirius ..._

_ Alors ? Elle a les jumeaux ?

_ Non

_ Pourquoi es-tu sortis alors ?

_ Parce qu'elle m'a viré

 **Allez, au 200 ème les jumeaux débarquent ;)**

 **Next : Un cadeau de la vie**

 **A demain !**


	200. Un cadeau de la vie

**Hello ! Voici votre cadeau, bonne lecture :) Je dédie ce drabble à deux personnes qui m'ont aidées dans la recherche de prénom, Rose-Eliade et Alicejeanne :) merci à vous deux !**

Drabble 200 ... Un cadeau de la vie

_ Monsieur, vous pouvez venir dans la salle d'accouchement

... _James suit la sage femme et entre..._

_ Ma Lily jolie ...

_ James, ils sont magnifiques, viens, regarde Anneliese, elle a les yeux bleus, tandis qu'Harry les a verts, ils sont tellement beaux, prends Harry dans tes bras !

_ Ah non ! Je vais le faire tomber !

_ Mais non ! Tiens ...

_ Il est si minuscule, pas plus grand qu'un nimb... Qu'un de mes bras. Bravo ma chérie !

 **J'ai une question, et c'est à vous de choisir ... Est-ce qu'on continue les bancs de la vie ou je débute un troisième tome jeunes parents ?**

 **Next : Bienvenue !**

 **A demain :)**


	201. Bienvenue !

**Hello ! Bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 201 ... Bienvenue

_ James, pourquoi notre maison est éclairée ?

_ J'ai dû oublier d'éteindre la lumière ce matin

_ Mon Dieu, dans quel état sera la maison ?

_ Propre ... enfin je crois

... _James ouvre la porte..._

_ SURPRISE !

_ On voulait fêter l'arrivée des jumeaux, James nous a ouvert ce midi

_ Merci Remus !

 **Et voilà, les jumeaux sont là, en bonne santé.**

 **Next : Remerciements**

 **A tout de suite**


	202. Remerciements

_Je voulais vous remercier d'avoir suivit le deuxième tome, et comme vous l'avez fait remarquer, un troisième tome sera la meilleure solution. Merci aux revieweuses de toujours comme aux petites nouvelles qui se reconnaîtrons. J'espère que le tome 3 avec nos jumeaux vous plaira_


End file.
